Sugar Sugar Candy!
by annabananaa
Summary: Oh Sasuke! Be my Sugar Sugar Candy please? It will be fun! I promise. SasuXSaku
1. Day Zero

**Spur of the moment writing. Tell me if you think it's interesting and if I should continue.**

**Love Anna**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Sugar Sugar Candy**

**Day Zero**

_Ting ting ting_

_**It's time to play Sugar Sugar Candy!**_

_Celebration!_

_---_

Naruto was running, as usual, his sharp and bright hair tilted back slightly as he pushed his head forward and let his arms fly behind him.

_Watch it, you idiot!_

_Hey, Naruto! _

_When are you ever going to grow up?_

The streets of Konoha had respect for the finally-had-become chunin, but he was still annoying as ever.

_Excuse me! _

_Out of my way, please!_

_Hey, move it, Naruto coming through! Your future Hokage! _

He finally made it and stopped short, trying to catch his breath. He loved stepping up to that door. Knowing the ignorant bastard was back for good, just made him even happier. The stupid chicken ass was never going to leave his sight again.

He knocked on the door quickly and then stepped back as it slightly opened and Uchiha Sasuke peered out to meet him.

_Oh God._

"You again." he spoke low, obviously bored by this common nuisance.

"Oy Sasuke!" Naruto smiled wide, pushing aside his door and stepping in. Sasuke's bed still hadn't been cleaned meaning that he had just awoken. His room was dark and Naruto thought it could have had something to do with Orochimaru keeping him locked up with very little light.

"Sakura is hosting her annual Sugar Sugar Candy party today!" the blonde announced, opening some blinds and letting the light spill into the small room.

_Sugar POP! Sugar Sugar Candy!_

Sasuke simply yawned, moving over to his bed and laying down on his pillow.

"You have to come!" Naruto whined, sitting on the edge of his bed. "You didn't come last year or the year before either, it's a lot of fun."

"No." Sasuke said briefly and then closed his eyes, trying to find the same position he was in before he was rudely awakened.

"But I told Sakura you were coming!" Naruto looked outside again, seeing Konahamaru talking to a girl about his age.

Sasuke opened one eye and peered at the blonde.

"I bet she's dying to see you." He added and then looked to the onyx-eyed lazy-ass. "How come you never talk to her? I've never even seen you guys together once."

It was true. Sasuke made sure to keep away from the pink-haired girl. He didn't want to see her and when he finally came back to the village he had no intention in changing his mind. He knew she would only cause trouble and besides, he only had one goal- to find Itachi and kill him. He didn't want to be bothered by small and trivial matters.

"Can you please come?" Naruto was being very annoying now, basically begging the black haired 18 year old.

"No." Sasuke had always been firm but he would push through eventually. He always did.

"Please?"

"No."

He was getting frustrated now, wishing he could just kick the blonde out of his room or even his window. Unfortunately, he was way too lazy today.

"It starts at 8. I already told Sakura you're coming so your name is on the list." Naruto said finally and Sasuke let out a small huff.

"I have to go." he finally stated, making Sasuke smirk slightly. Finally, thank God. "I'll come and get you at 9. You are going to that party."

---

_This year is very, very different!_

_We have someone very, very special coming this evening!_

_**Can I hear you say Sugar Sugar Candy?**_

Sasuke stared straight ahead at the hall where the party was going to be held.

Why oh why was he so easily swayed? Especially by that stupid little blonde.

Naruto laughed loudly. "This is going to be so awesome." And then followed behind the Uchiha to the entrance.

There was no list or anything of that sort, only a paper where you had to sign your name.

"Hey, dobe," Sasuke said piqued as he began signing his name. "What is this?"

"Oh, don't worry. Just sign it. It's pretty awesome." His blue eyes glowed with excitement.

Sasuke didn't know if he could trust the idiot, but he did anyway and then walked into a large room where people were dancing stupidly to some fast and upbeat music.

Naruto let out a huge party scream and then joined in, leaving the Uchiha alone. Sasuke sat down on one of the tables and stared out at the maniacs. He didn't have the time and patience to dance.

He timed it. 10 more minutes and he was out of there.

"Is that you Sasuke?" A girl said in front of him. He recognized her. Her name was Ino. She had become tall and beautiful (though he hated to admit it) and she had extremely huge boobs. "Oh wow! I never thought I'd see you here." she laughed really loudly and then smiled with an eyebrow up. "Maybe you'll get lucky tonight eh?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and then moved his focus from her. She smiled and then walked passed him, not one bit offended by his ignorance. She was used to it.

Once the song came to an end and everyone clapped wildly, they all found a spot to sit down and looked ahead at a lone figure on the stage.

Naruto came and sat beside his friend and then nudged his shoulder. "Look at Sakura!" he squealed, all jittery.

_OOOOOOOooooooooooo_

_AHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhh_

_Dun Dun DUN!_

_There's the princess of Konoha, Haruno Sakura!!_

Sasuke finally took notice to the girl standing on the stage and finally realized it was the same big-forehead annoying girl who he had been partnered with years ago. She was much more mature now.

She was taller and had cut her long hair. She had developed those curves that all women do and even her breasts had grown out to a good size. Sasuke leaned back, just staring at her. He hadn't seen her in years.

_Sakura has become pretty?_

_Who would have ever thought._

"Hey everyone!" she announced happily, her sequined dress sparkling with the light. "Welcome to my annual Sugar Sugar Candy Party!"

Everyone let out a cheer and she laughed, raising her hand in the air.

Sasuke stayed silent, now looking down at his pants. Yes, he had worn a regular t-shirt with pants that night. He didn't want to be the only one in his ninja uniform.

"Are we ready to play Sugar Sugar Candy?" she asked and the crowd became louder and restless.

_It's time to play!_

Sugar Sugar Candy? What game was that? Sasuke gave a questioning look at Naruto and he slowly smiled a devilish grin.

There was something very wrong with that grin. Very, very, very wrong.

_Evil grin equals master plan which means the downfall of the great Uchiha Sasuke._

_Every one must now exit, as the Uchiha begins to mentally cry._

_This could be a problem._

Slowly, all the girls in the hall went to one side of the room and lined up. They looked very excited about something, all chatting amongst themselves with their high pitched voices.

"Now we all remember the rules!" Sakura exclaimed, that huge smile still on her face. "The boys' names are all in this hat. Each girl will pick one name out of the hat and the guy she picks will be her Sugar Sugar Candy!"

_Everyone wants Uchiha as their Sugar Sugar Candy. _

_He's just delicious!_

There was another cheer.

Sasuke's eye twitched and he slowly turned his head to the idiot who had made him come.

He pulled the boy forward, grabbing on to his shirt collar and then glared at him with his sharingan. Naruto gulped, pulling away from him.

"Don't worry Sasuke, it's nothing bad at all. Trust me."

"You all know what that means right?" she yelled out and then pushed back her hair with her hand. "The girl that picks your name will do as you wish for one day. But boys, keep in mind, the day after, you have to do what she wishes!"

The men let out a playful groan and Sakura smiled in delight. "And how long does this go on for boys?!"

"Ten days!" they exclaimed and Sasuke's eyes widened.

_Is this some sort of joke?_

What the fuck did Naruto get him in to?

Naruto leaned in. "Last year, I got my girl to do all my homework for me. But then she made me do all the chores in her house."

_Sasuke doesn't clean._

_Sasuke doesn't do anything but train._

_Train to defeat his brother!_

_And after training he sleeps._

"Really?" Sasuke inquired, suddenly grabbing the boy by the neck and squeezing.

_It's time to die Naruto. _

_Good bye!_

Sasuke released as the bowl with every guys' name was passed to the first girl. She took a breath and then chose. She read it aloud and the boy who was called stepped forward and walked away with the girl.

"I wonder who you'll get Sasuke."

"It doesn't matter. I'm not doing shit for anybody."

The hat continued getting passed around, Naruto's name getting called by one buff and slightly intimidating woman.

"Holy shit." he squeaked. "She looks like a man."

"Naruto!" she bellowed loudly and the blonde sweat-dropped.

Sasuke smirked. That was karma.

When the bowl was half-way through the girls, Sakura asked them to stop for a moment and the entire room was quiet.

"As you all know, as I am the founder of the game, I get to choose my own Sugar Sugar Candy. After a lot of thought, I have decided on one person whom I'd like to spend some time with."

Sasuke knew where this was going. He wasn't stupid. Oh hell no. Not her. Anyone but her.

"This year," she took a breath. ", my SSC is Uchiha Sasuke." Her head turned in the direction of the black-haired boys' and their eyes locked for the first time in a long time. His heart was beating strangely now, this overwhelming feeling of anxiety and nerves rushing through him.

_Yes. We definitely have a problem now._

_This is going to be huge._

_This is like a movie scene._

_Action!_

Why Sakura? Anyone but Sakura. Why her?!

_Cut! Sasuke! What are you saying?!_

Sasuke looked to Naruto, who was dancing with the manly woman and then he leaned back and closed his eyes.

The drawing of the other names continued but he just wanted to get out of there. He quickly got up and sauntered out of the hall into the fresh Konoha air.

This was just a stupid game anyway. He didn't have to do anything. Who said he was someone who followed the rules anyway.

"Wait!" someone called behind him. It was that same voice that was on that stage. He rolled his eyes, continuing to walk.

"What does this remind you of?" she called to him and he stopped, looking up at the moon.

Her steps were slow but she made it beside him and took a deep breath. "Where have you been?" she said quietly.

_Stupid chicken ass won't say anything._

_It's obvious. DUH! _

_Move on!_

Sasuke said nothing and she shook her head in dismay.

"Of course, you still don't say shit to people, do you?"

It was obvious she was angry but he wasn't going to let that get to him. Who cares?

He began walking forward again and Sakura grabbed his arm and ran around to face him.

"This is my game," she said in a quick whispering tone. ", and you are going to play it."

He looked at her briefly, not being able to look into her eyes and then looked back out passed her.

"I have no time for games like this." his voice was haunting and Sakura's mouth slightly opened when he spoke. She hadn't heard him in so long.

She looked at his distant eyes for a long time. No matter how hard she tried to get him to look back at her, he wouldn't budge. She smiled slightly, her head looking down at their shoes.

"Do you want me to order you around first or would you like to do it?"

_Straight to the point, like she had always been._

The sound of the crickets were over-powering that night.

"Fine. I'll start." He let go of her, forcefully, pushing her hands down and walking towards his house.

_Stubborn too._

She watched him go till he disappeared behind a house and then started viciously rubbing her hands together.

"I'll see you tomorrow." she said in a whisper.

---

_Oh Sasuke!_

_Well, aren't you a special one?_

_**Sugar Sugar Candy!!!**_

Sasuke awoke by more knocks on his door. He hated doors. He hated knocking.

He opened it, surprised to see the cherry-haired girl staring up at him with her bright and vivid green eyes. He began to close it when she opened the door wide and made herself comfortable on his bed.

_Does that look like your bed?! _

_Who do you think you are?!_

"You haven't talked to me in three years. You've been back for three years and you haven't talked to me. Why is that?" she sounded confident, and began smoothing out the bed sheet around her.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes and then neared them together. "Get out."

"Excuse you," she smiled. "I'm the one making the orders today."

Sasuke sighed, his eyes wanting to close again. How early was it?

"Answer my question Sasuke." she demanded. "Why haven't you talked to me?"

He looked down at her sitting on the bed and then scowled. "I've had no intention of seeing you."

"So us as Team 7 meant nothing to you? I've meant nothing to you?" she cocked her head, a coy smile on her face.

"You mean nothing to m-"

"Yes. I thought you'd say that." she got up, her voice very brisk but still light. "But you see Sasuke, I know you too well."

Slowly, she began walking towards him, her eyes lulling and her smile still coy and devious. Sasuke watched as she approached but wasn't expecting her to push him hard against the wall.

"Sasuke, I can see right through you." she pushed her body up against his, her breasts pressing up against his chest. They were much bigger than he imagined them to be. He still didn't make eye contact. "You act as though you don't miss me, but the truth is, you've been wanting to see me the whole time."

_Is that a boner?_

"No."

"Stop it, Sasuke." she said angrily. "You don't have to lie to me. I told you, I know you way too well." She took a breath and then trailed her hand to the edge of his pants. "You didn't want to see me, because you thought I'd be after you like I was when I was 12. You thought I would obsess over you. No, you didn't want that because you had more _important_ things to deal with, right?"

Sasuke felt himself sweating, her hands sending a chill down his spine. His heart was beating fast but his expression remained neutral and cool.

"Get off." he instructed but she only laughed.

"You're a guy too Sasuke. Stop pretending as if you don't like it." she sounded upset. She sounded hurt. "I've learned a lot since you've been gone, you know? I've grown up too. I know how to get a boy to listen."

_Yes. That is definitely a boner._

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, his breath slightly shaky as she began to push her hand into his pants.

She pushed her lips to her ear and smiled. "You broke my heart, Sasuke," she whispered, her tone deadly and straight to the point. ", and this time…" she bit his earlobe hard, a small breathy grunt escaping his mouth. "…I'm not going to let you get away with it."

Suddenly she released from him, his breath heavy and his only wanting more. She had the look of disgust on her face; complete and total hatred.

"After all," her face became bright again. "You are my _Sugar Sugar Candy_."

* * *

**Should this be continued?**

**By the way, the italics are total randoms. Just to help set the mood.**

**Yes, it's short and straight to the point. Haha.**

**Leave me some love with a review.**

**Love Anna**


	2. Day One

**Hey guys! YES! I updated so soon right? It's a wonderful thing having no school.**

**Anyway I expected only a few reviews but got so many! I am so very, very grateful! I replied back to all the ones I could (I couldn't do the anonymous…)**

**Please continue leaving your kind words. It gives me so much inspiration and even a little hope x3.**

**Enjoy this.**

**Love Anna**

**EDIT: I forgot he said Thank you instead of Sorry... Wow that was so long ago. ANYWAY 3 I fixed it**

**---**

**Sugar Sugar Candy!**

**Day One**

_Uh oh!_

_I smell trouble brewing in the land of the ninja's!_

Sasuke didn't know what to say. In fact he was just speechless, completely and utterly confused. Sakura was staring at him, her face still with the hatred, and she looked him up and down.

"Get dressed." she said, her tone sharp and now much more demanding than it was a few seconds ago. Where did all that sexual tension come from?

_Mmm, Ooo, Ahh Sasuke._

_What's that feeling you have, huh?_

She began looking through his things and tossed over a black t-shirt with black shorts. She threw it over, all of it landing in a pile in front of his feet. He was definitely annoyed. Actually, he was super annoyed.

He smiled slightly and picked up his attire from the floor.

"Get dressed." she demanded again and Sasuke gave her a very disapproving look. His eyes quickly shifted towards the door but she only smiled cockily. She lay on her side, her eyes still deep within his and then flicked her hand, motioning him to continue.

"Get out."

"Are you still making orders?" she replied, yawning in boredom. "Take off your clothes and get dressed."

_Listen to the princess! _

_She's damn serious!_

He refused, laying them on a counter and then moved to a mirror to look at himself. Annoyed, Sakura went over and turned him around.

"If you won't get dressed, I'll do it for you." Her hand tugged lightly at the bottom of his shirt and he knew she wasn't kidding.

Angrily, he shoved her off and then took off his shirt. She got back on the bed, still gawking at him. He felt no shame, only frustration that he was actually listening to the girl.

He remembered her soft touch and it sent chills up and down his spine. The power of a woman, he guessed. He was disgusted by himself.

He put on the black shirt and then looked over at the cherry blossom. She was smiling contently and she moved her big eyes down to his pants, specifically his genital area.

"Off." she said, that same evil smile on her face.

He grunted, taking off his pants, the material slipping from his legs and falling on to the floor. She scoffed, looking at his underwear.

_I wonder how big Sasuke's wiener is._

_I think it's time we found out._

_Actually, I'm sort of scared. What if it's small?_

"No." he said immediately and she pouted.

"Do it."

"And what if I don't?" Sasuke smirked. "What can you possibly do to me?"

"Think about it." she cooed, seductively, stretching out her arms on the bed. "I'll do anything you want tomorrow. Anything your heart desires."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I don't want anything from you." the black haired said angrily and she got up and shrugged her shoulders.

_Liar, liar pants on fire!_

"Okay. I get one freebie tomorrow too, then. I'll be waiting outside." She quickly exited, letting Sasuke's eyes trail behind her, and then shut the door.

Sasuke changed quickly, mumbling to himself as he did. He was awake early. He was actually listening to the stupid cherry-blossomed girl AND he was playing a stupid game called _**Sugar Sugar Candy**_.

He wasn't going to listen for long. No way. He was done with her.

He stepped outside, walking passed the girl and to the town. He was going to grab something to eat.

She smiled to herself and then tagged along beside him, her hands playfully behind her back and her hair now tied up in a small ponytail.

"Where are we going?" she asked, her little bubbly appearance having no affect on the stoic man.

"_I_ am going to eat something." Sasuke told her and she laughed.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry too."

"_You_ are not coming." he answered briskly and she grabbed his arm, wrapping her own around it.

He shrugged it away, but she just put it back. She was _so_ annoying. Even more annoying than that stupid dobe and he was pretty _damn_ annoying.

_You have to love this game!_

_How intense!_

_**How Sugar Sugar Candy!**_

---

They stepped into a small shop selling hot buns. Sasuke picked a sausage roll and took it to the counter to pay. Sakura placed another bun on the counter and then asked the cashier to ring it in with Sasuke's order.

He looked at her in disbelief and she shrugged. "I have no money."

Yes. He bought her the bun, but he promised himself he wouldn't do it again. Since when was Sasuke so soft-hearted?!

They sat down at a very small table and began eating. Sakura had that same arrogant smile on her lips and it only pestered Sasuke more. He focused his mind on the hatred and sorrow he felt for his brother. At least it gave him something to do.

_Depression is a sad thing._

_Especially when it involves Sasuke._

"Do you remember that day you left?" Sakura looked up at the light, her chin high and her lips now creased in a small frown. "You said thank you."

Sasuke could barely remember. It's not like he had ever cared. He took another bite of his bun.

"What did you mean when you said thank you?"

"I don't remember."

_And once again, Sasuke is a complete and utter idiot._

_How disappointing._

Sakura looked appalled by his immediate answer. She pushed her chin down to her neck for a minute, mumbling something to herself and then looked back at the boy with her bright eyes.

"Of course you don't Sasuke. Why would you, right?"

Sasuke felt a strange tension between them and decided it was really time for him to go. This was exactly why he avoided Sakura. She always knew how to make conversations awkward. Even when they were children.

_Sasuke-kun! I have a crush on you._

_No comment._

He got up and then walked out the store, licking his index finger of some of the bread. Of course he heard the door swing open and footsteps running to catch up to him.

"Don't follow me." he turned swiftly to her and she angrily crossed her arms.

"I told you!" she twirled a piece of her hair in her finger. "Stop ordering me around. It's my turn today. You can do whatever you like tomorrow."

He let out an annoyed huff and then began towards the woods. It was time for his training. Sakura kept her distance but she insisted on following and Sasuke knew that no matter what, he couldn't get away from her. Even when he tried running, she always seemed so close behind.

She sat atop a tall tree while he trained and just watched as he used his multiple fire techniques and his sharingan. He really was becoming better and he sort of hoped Sakura would be able to tell too.

"Sasuke," Sakura jumped from the tree and landed on her feet. "I'm bored."

"Okay." he said briefly, focusing his chakra.

She suddenly pulled at his arm, her immense strength completely catching him off guard. He flew into a near-by tree and landed to the ground with a thud.

_Seems like this princess can do much more than our prince thought._

_Click, click POW!_

_**Sugar Sugar Candy!**_

When he looked up at her, she was smiling and slowly walking towards him.

"Let's go." she whispered, waiting as he got up.

Oh the feeling of killing her. He just wanted to grab her and strangle her to death. But no, he couldn't do that. He wouldn't kill Sakura. He just wouldn't be able to do it. Plus, he knew this was just revenge.

Revenge for something… he didn't really know what yet.

_Stupid, stupid boys!_

_Do they not understand anything?_

He decided he would follow her, only because he had the sudden apprehension that if he actually listened to her, she would leave him alone for the rest of the day.

They walked to her small house, which was near the dobes'. She pushed him inside and then helped herself to some water.

_Hey! Sasuke is thirsty too!_

She looked at him, her face sweaty from the heat outside and then gasped.

"Oh man," she sighed, pushing him up the stairs and to her bedroom.

Holy shit. This was what a girls' bedroom looked like? It was complete filth. It was absolutely disgusting.

_Actually. Her room was beautiful._

_She just made it messy so you can clean it up for her._

_She's so awesome._

"I have to clean my room." she whined and Sasuke looked at her, knowing where this was going. Yes, she had that smile on again.

"No." he replied, as simple and monotone as usual. She placed her hands on her hips and then shoved him in the room.

"Just fold up my clothes." she asked him. "I'll just take a quick shower. Don't go anywhere or I swear you will regret it."

_Ooo, Sakura is taking a shower! _

_Naked girls equals partying which equals kissing which then eventually leads to…_

_Well, you know._

Sasuke's eyebrow began twitching in irritation. He took in a deep breath and released it, trying to let all that frustration flow out too. This was clearly not happening. He sat on her bed and just stared at the mess.

How was she able to sleep with this filth all around her?

"Sasuke!" she heard across the wall. "You better be cleaning in there."

He rolled his eyes.

Sasuke was just too stubborn and in a flash, he was out of the room and running. For some strange reason, he just wanted to get as far away as possible… he wanted to hide. He ran into the forest and atop a huge tree.

He sat down and looked out to Konoha, the small village bringing back old memories. He remembered when he was 12, well parts of it. The missions, the bonding, the missions. Yes, he really did enjoy those missions. He made a mental note to stop by and say hello to his former junin-teacher-who-was-always-late Kakashi.

"Sasuke." came a sharp whisper behind him and startled, he turned around to face those huge green eyes again. "Found you."

He jumped down, kicking at a stick and letting it soar passed the trees. He wasn't hiding, no way, he was just looking at the view. Plus, how did she find him so fast?!

_RUN AWAY!_

_HIDE!_

"You ran away!" she laughed, grabbing his wrist and pulling him around. When did she become so strong. "I told you not to run away."

Her eyes neared together and then she merely smirked. "That's okay, I knew you would. That's why I brought this."

She pulled out a small flask with some strange clear substance inside. Before Sasuke could do anything, she took out his hand and smeared some on it. Then she quickly pushed her hand against his.

"There, now we're attached." she said simply, starting to walk back to her house. Sasuke's eyes slightly widened.

Talk about being obsessed with a silly game.

_As the creator of this game,_

_I'm just letting you know…_

_I get very, very serious while playing._

_**What can I say? It's Sugar Sugar Candy!**_

---

"If you're wondering. I'm a medic-nin now. I assist people in other villages and I've learned how to brew a few different medicines and things. This substance is rarely used but I learned how to make it anyway. It can come off. I have the other substance to make it come off."

_As if he really cares what you can do now._

_Pfft!_

"Then make it come off." he said slightly, seeing Naruto in his peripherals. He was gardening and the manly woman was just watching as he did so. Why did people play this game? How pointless.

They went back up to her room and she locked the door behind them. She started picking up her clothes, dragging Sasuke around with her and then sat on her bed with a bunch of the material in her hands. She gave Sasuke half and put it on his lap.

"Here, start folding." she instructed and he glared at her.

"How do I fold with one hand?"

She contemplated something for a second and then gave him a small assured smile. "You can do it, don't worry."

He scowled, just watching as Sakura began folding a shirt with one hand. It took twice the amount of time. This would never get done. He'd be in here for hours and he had to get back and train again.

"If I do this," he met her eyes again. "Will you let me go for the day?"

"Oh we're bargaining now?" she grinned and then thought about it. "Yes. I will let you go."

_There is definitely something about her that everyone likes._

_What is it, though?_

Okay that was all he needed to hear. He started picking up the clothes and folding them as quickly as he possible could. Sakura took her time though and by the end of it, he was just taking clothes from her lap.

He made no conversation, as much as she wanted to and in two hours he finished and he was exhausted. He lay down on her bed, making her lie down beside him. She gazed at his still face and then furrowed her eyebrows together as if remembering something awful.

"Okay." he got up. "Let me go."

She pulled a small vile from her pocket and smeared the yellow-ish substance on his hand. Their hands pulled apart and the stickiness completely disappeared.

_A deal is a deal!_

_Sakura would never back down!_

_She is the princess of Konoha after all._

He stayed on her bed for a few more minutes, just looking at the pile of nicely folded clothes.

"Wow, you actually did it." she whispered. "I didn't think you had it in you."

He grunted, just happy to be free from this nuisance. He looked out, the sun was going to set soon.

"This is such a stupid game." he announced randomly. Sakura raised an eyebrow. Sasuke starting conversation?

"You won't think so tomorrow." she brushed her hand to Sasuke's ear and he flinched away. "It's fun, I promise."

He turned to her, noticing her eyes giving him the seductive look again. He gulped and she came around and pushed up against his knees.

_Her boobs are like…right in your face!_

_Do something before your wiener just goes mental!_

"I can tell you've never really been in a situation like this." she said, letting her hands rest on his knees and leaning in to his face. His face remained emotionless.

She went over to his neck, biting down. Sasuke flinched but still he remained stoic. What was she doing?

"God, you're so stiff." she exclaimed, straddling one of his legs now and pushing back a piece of his hair. "Just relax." she said in a soft tone and Sasuke gulped. Her bright pink lips looked inviting but he pushed it out of his mind maybe a little too fast.

It was true. He had never had such close contact with a girl. They always talked about him and his looks but no one actually ever _did_ anything.

She slowly brushed her hand on his thigh and then reached for the top of his pants. He was definitely burning up. She pushed him down, and then got above him, her hair messily hanging over her shoulder. He found a strange liking to her hair that way and decided he was going to look away from it.

"Off-" he ordered but she pushed a finger to his mouth and merely smiled. She brought her face to his ear again, "Did you know, the ear is most sexually sensitive part of the body?" She bit lightly on his ear and his fist tightened.

"Oh," she giggled. "Why are you trying to hold it in?"

He wanted to push her off. He really, really did but he felt as though he had no control over his own body. She had completely made him paralyzed.

"Like it?" she whispered, back at his neck. No response. "I know you do."

He was gripping the sheets hard now. She gave his neck one last bite before grinning, her lips curving into that small familiar gesture. Her fist crunched against his shirt and then she let out an angry demented scream.

_Um, _

_This is not your typical woman._

Sasuke's eyes slightly widened and before he knew it, he was punched hard in the face.

"That's for ignoring me for three years!"

She punched him hard again.

"That's for breaking my heart and leaving Konoha!"

She held up her fist again but he caught it just before she could punch. She kicked him hard instead, his entire body flying back against her wall.

"And THAT was for not remembering why you said thank you!"

He got up quick, still much stronger than the girl and lifted her by her arms. She glared at him, watching the blood from his nose trickle down to his lips. Obviously angry, he threw her to the ground and she got right back up again.

"Get out!" she screamed, her voice getting hoarse.

"I'd be glad to." he responded heavily, wanting to just kill the cherry-haired girl. First she makes him do things he doesn't want to, then she takes advantage over him and then she decides she wants to beat him up.

"You are the worst!" she yells, throwing something hard at his back.

That was it. That was all he could take. Sasuke never obeyed that easily. He turned around, grabbing her and pushed her against her door. She let out a breathy gasp and just stared as he began breathing softly on her.

_I think our prince wants something too._

_Oh revenge, why are you so evil?_

"What are you possibly going to-" he pushed her harder against the door and she shut up, obviously hurt. Sasuke could care less.

"Get the fuck away from me, you psychotic little bitch. I want nothing to do with you."

She stared at him hard, her eyes getting slightly bigger.

"Stay away, or I will make your life a living nightmare, got it?"

_Harsh! Harsh! HARSH!_

She didn't respond, only stared deep into his sharingan eyes, even when he released her.

He gave one last glance around the room and then hopped out her window and ran.

Sakura sat down against her door and stared at where he had just left. She slowly got up and ran to her window seeing Sasuke running back out to the forest.

She knew this was far from over and besides, nine days were still remaining for the wonderful _**Sugar Sugar Candy**_.

---

**So? What did you guys think? Sakura might be slightly crazy and scary now but she's just letting out her anger. The anger that has been building up for years and years and years. It's only normal right?**

**Leave some love with a review!**

**Much thanks,**

**Anna**


	3. Day Two

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I've actually been really busy. Enjoy it! Thank you for the many reviews again!**

**Lots of love,**

**Anna**

**---**

**Sugar Sugar Candy!**

**Day Two**

_OH! OH! OH!_

_I can feel it in my veins._

_Today is going to be a good day._

_**Sugar Sugar Candy!**_

He heard knocking again and he knew right away it was either the insolent blonde boy or the psychotic and mildly attractive pink-haired girl. Either way, they were both annoying and for once Sasuke just wanted to sleep in.

_KNOCK!_

_KNOCK!_

_KNOCK!!!_

He sighed loudly, swinging his legs over his bed and trudging his way towards the door. He finally opened it, coming face to face with a very impatient Sakura.

"Does everything I say go out the other ear?" Sasuke asked briefly and she just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"It's your turn today." she said, slightly gloomy. Sasuke hoped he had made her upset yesterday; it was what she deserved after all.

_Nobody deserves that!_

_Sasuke the bully._

"Okay." he paused, only because he wanted to create some suspense. "Go home."

She snickered, as if she knew this was going to happen. "Are you sure?" she asked him patiently and he tapped his foot in anger. He just wanted to get back in his bed and sleep until he damn well felt like it.

"Yes." he said quickly and slammed the door. He slowly got back to his bed and then comfortably leaned back into his pillow. He waited.

No knocking.

No yelling.

No disturbances.

Ah yes, maybe he did like this game after all.

_You're going to regret this. _

_I can feel it!_

_**Sugar Sugar Candy!!!**_

---

Sasuke woke up a few hours later, his mood slightly lifted. He had slept considerably well, though he had a strange dream of some sort. He couldn't really remember it. Anyway, it was time for his daily routine: eat, train and then back to bed he went.

_What a boring life._

_How do you live with yourself?_

Oh yes, he had to prepare himself for Itachi. Sometimes, he began to wonder what he would do after he actually did kill his brother. Eat and then what?

He didn't know what he wanted to eat this morning and so travelled the streets of Konoha, looking at menu's and such until he found something that appeased his appetite.

"Sasuke!" He heard that familiar slightly girlish scream and turned to see Naruto almost colliding with him. He moved over slightly, letting Naruto run passed and then slow himself down, as if he had his own brakes. Naruto was breathing heavy and now that Sasuke was close enough, Naruto was not smiling as usual. Actually he looked more panic-struck than he had ever seen him.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and waited.

"He… I mean she-… wants me to…" he leaned forward, his eyes nearly bloodshot. "She wants me to wash her underwear!" he choked, collapsing at Sasuke's feet in defeat.

Sasuke sighed, turning around and continuing to walk away. Why were these people so into this stupid game? Naruto was back beside him in a flash and he had his hands tucked behind his head and his elbows up to the sky.

"Um…" he said after a few minutes of silence. "Where's Sakura?"

"I don't know." Sasuke replied quickly, trying to push the cherry out of his head.

_But you do know!_

_She's at home like you told her to be!_

_She wouldn't disobey you… would she?_

"Isn't she your partner?" he grinned widely. "Are you running from her? Yeah, she can get really bad with the orders. She picked me one year."

"No. It's my day today." He sounded so stupid.

Naruto stopped, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly opened. "What are you doing here?!" he basically screamed at the poor Uchiha. "How come you're not taking advantage over that?!"

Sasuke ignored the blonde.

_Yes. Ignoring Naruto was another duty of Sasuke._

Naruto stopped him by grabbing his arm and trying to pull him back. Sasuke didn't move but decided to face Uzumaki and hear him out. It was the least he could do; hear the idiot out.

"The point of the game is to see how much one can take the orders! Sure, it's just for fun and kind of stupid but the pleasure of being supreme is just awesome. You can get her to do whatever the hell you want her to do!"

"Hn," Sasuke shrugged. Still not convinced.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shook him again. "_Anything_."

_Anything…_

_I wonder what that means to Sasuke._

"But I don't want anything."

Naruto laughed really obnoxiously, making Sasuke want to punch him and send him flying to who-knows-where.

"For once, Sasuke, you're such an idiot."

_WHHHHHAT?!_

_NO ONE CALLS SASUKE AN IDIOT! _

_ESPECIALLY NOT NARUTO!_

Naruto continued laughing and then shrieked as he saw the man-woman running in their direction.

"Naruto!" she bellowed and he ran in the opposite direction. Sasuke caught him by the arms before he left.

"Wait, isn't it your turn today? I saw you gardening for her yesterday."

He screamed, her getting closer. "No! 5 days her, 5 days me. LET ME GO!"

Sasuke smirked, and handed the blonde over to the man-woman.

"Thanks, Sasuke." she blushed (as hard as it may sound) and then took Naruto by the collar and dragged him away.

_Jeez…_

_Sasuke, you need to seriously uglify yourself._

_Even the men are after you._

"Sasuke!" Naruto called. "_Anything_!"

Anything. The word resounded in his head for a long time. Oh the possibilities. She could be his personal slave.

"_Go and kill my brother."_

"_Yes, Sasuke."_

But no. He had to train. He had to kill his brother on his own anyway, he didn't need some stupid pink hair to do it for him.

---

Sakura was shopping. She had nothing better to do. Everyone was out playing Sugar Sugar Candy and _hers_ just didn't want to get into it. Not that she expected him to anyway. He was Sasuke Uchiha.

_You mean… Sasuke dream-boat._

And man, did Sakura hate him or what. She could kill the bastard. Especially for what he had said to her yesterday. Sakura hadn't been insulted like that in a long time. She was very well respected, actually she was SUPER well respected and this asshole just comes out of nowhere and calls her a psychotic bitch.

It's not her fault he ruined her life and broke her into a million pieces.

_A million and one pieces actually._

_I took the initiative to count._

She picked up an apple and began shining it with her shirt. Least she could do was buy some fresh fruit. Maybe after, she'd go out and train like Sasuke always did.

He was still so set on killing Itachi.

With a few apples in her hands, as she was about to go, a hand reached over beside her and picked an apple too. She merely glanced, seeing Sasuke angrily looking down on her. She sighed, looking up at him.

_He's stalking you._

"How much?" he asked the vendor briefly.

Sakura rolled her eyes, picking an apple from the pile in her hands and handing it to the Uchiha. "Here." she said briefly, walking passed him.

He looked at her and then took a bite. "What happened to no money?" he asked blankly and she smirked.

"I lied. Just so I could make you buy something for me. Which you did."

Sasuke grunted, walking to the stand she was at. "Why are you here?"

"I'm shopping, Sasuke." she said pithily, wanting him to just go away. "Shouldn't you be training or something?"

"I told you to go home. I never said you could go shopping." he said simply, taking a bite of his apple.

_Sasuke biting an apple…_

…_is like a guy watching a crap load of porn._

_It's just beautiful._

"Is that so?" She said casually, maybe even bored. "Well, I have two freebies so I guess I used one."

"Okay." He responded, unhappy with her smart remarks. He was the sarcastic one. Not her.

_Anything. Anything! _Naruto was inside of his head, that word repeating over and over. He wondered how far she would actually go.

"Sakura…" he said, pulling out the last part of her name. It hung on his lips and she knew something interesting was about to happen. "See Neji over there." Sasuke's eyes pointed to the Hyuuga with long hair and completely white eyes. "Throw an apple at his head… hard."

She raised a brow. "Is this some sort of joke?"

Of course, Sasuke knew she wouldn't do it. This game was just a stupid little time-pass.

An apple suddenly flew passed his eyes and hit Neji hard, right at the back of his head. He turned around, super angry and began looking to see who had done it. When Sasuke looked at Sakura, she was inspecting a melon at one of the stands.

_This is the power of __**Sugar Sugar Candy!!**_

"There." she whispered, her eyes not moving from the green fruit.

Sasuke smirked, amused by her coy actions and watched as Neji turned back around, thinking it was an accident.

He was amused, he had to admit, but he was still not satisfied enough to continue wasting his time on the girl. Training was much more important to him. He bid Sakura a quick goodbye with a sharp nod of his head and then sauntered off back towards the forest. He'd have to skip breakfast; an apple seemed like enough anyway.

Sakura placed the melon down and then ran to catch up with him.

"That's it?" she asked, her hands behind her back, childishly, again.

Sasuke didn't answer, instead gave her a strange look, with his eyebrow raised. Sakura was beginning to get used to the frequent glare.

She said nothing more and simply followed him to the forest, where his regular training began. He always looked so tense, just like when he was 12 but it was with much more intensity. Though she hated to even think it, the supremacy and power this young man had within himself was remarkable and disgustingly attractive… very attractive. While he trained, his eyes were bloodshot and with every kunai he threw, it was with much greater accuracy and speed. His fire techniques were easily some of the strongest jutsu's she had ever seen and she wished she would be able to use some of her healing techniques to show him what she was capable of doing too.

Like he would care though, since when had he ever cared?

"Sakura." Sasuke said suddenly, Sakura snapping out of her trance and looking down at the boy from atop the same tree she had been at before. "Come." he said sharply and she obeyed, dropping from the tree and walking over to the raven-haired boy.

"Throw kunai's at me, as quickly as you possibly can."

Sakura mentally laughed. How idiotic. He was using his Sugar Sugar Candy power for his training. His loss.

"Sure." she smiled, jumping back and disappearing.

_Sasuke equals massive training which then equals using Sakura for his massive training._

_This massive training then equals two sweaty individuals (one a girl and one a boy) which then equals sexual thoughts of said individuals._

Sasuke sensed her easily and knew she was resting at a tree behind him. Suddenly, a kunai flew passed his head, missing his eyes by a few millimeters. He turned sharply to his right, seeing no one there.

Sakura was still behind him and when he turned back, she was smiling deeply at him.

"You said you wanted me to throw them…" she said slightly confused and then smirked. "I told you I had gotten better."

Sasuke grinned. Well this was better training than he thought.

_In which way?_

---

Sakura took a heavy breath and pushed her back slowly against the tree. She peered over, seeing the bastards' hair and then quickly hid again.

They had been training for over 4 hours. Yes. 4 HOURS! She was damn well tired, but she wasn't going to back out. He made a wish and she granted it. It was the rules of the game.

She suddenly felt some hot air behind her, and quickly jumped away before the tree scorched right before her eyes. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, looking slightly disappointed.

"Tired?" he asked, smirking.

She raised a fist and smashed it to the ground, the ground breaking beneath her and all the way to the raven-haired. He jumped up and when Sakura blinked, he was standing in front of her, his blade inches away from the crest of her nose.

"You are tired." he stated matter-of-factly and Sakura collapsed backwards, staring up at the tall figure.

_No shit she's tired! _

_You really are an idiot._

He put his sword away and then crouched down to her height. He hadn't even broken a sweat. She got up, stretching out her arms and then taking one last deep breath in. Sasuke stretched up as well, but he didn't look tired… only bored as hell. She rolled her eyes and he snapped his neck in her direction.

He began walking back to the village with Sakura tagging along behind him. He finally stopped in front of his house and then turned to her.

"Come in." he said creepily, opening the door and waiting for her to step in first. When she did, he closed the door behind them and then stood in darkness for a few minutes.

"Sasuke?" Sakura's voice trailed as Sasuke shuffled passed her and then turned on the lights.

_Sasuke likes darkness…_

_And tomatoes._

He had disappeared into another small room. She gave a look to his possessions on the floor. She couldn't find much of anything except for clothes. Sasuke reappeared with a glass of water in his hand. He handed it to her and then sat down on a chair next to his bed.

She looked into the glass, perhaps it was poison, but she was thirsty… and with a whiff, it did smell like water.

Sasuke watched her curiously as she drank the liquid. He was slightly fascinated now; her devotion to the game peaked his interest. He began lightly gnawing at his thumb nail and as then trailed his eyes to her slender curves and thin legs.

She was attractive and, his mind ran to find another word, ah yes… she was attractive and… fragile.

If she wasn't lying before… he _had_ broken her heart. He couldn't seem to understand why and his mind paused as she shoved the empty glass back into his hand. He put it down on a small coffee table beside him and then shifted his eyes from the girl to another chair in front of him.

_The fact that Sasuke is actually thinking about her broken heart shows something._

_Right?_

Sakura got the message, and slowly sat down. It was as if she knew she was interesting him and when she sat, she made sure to accentuate the way she did it. When she crossed her legs, they moved like silk across a table. He gulped, focusing his mind on the window behind her.

He stared at her for a few more seconds and then decided that he wanted to see her work some more. He wasn't into the game before but he just wanted to see her _work_ again; maybe it was revenge from yesterday.

"Can you cook?" he asked briefly and a small smile appeared on her face.

"You have no idea." she crossed her legs the other way and then leaned back into her seat. "Hungry?"

He nodded his head slowly, her captivating eyes slightly intimidating him. He used his eyes to show her where the kitchen was and after a few seconds she was gone and was opening the refrigerator.

He got up and casually walked into the kitchen, pushing himself against a far wall so he could keep close inspection on her.

_More like…_

_Stalking._

She had already started, many of her ingredients on the counter and a few pots and pans out. He had no idea what she was making and to be honest, he wasn't even paying attention. He was just looking at her body; the way it curved and the way it would move when she did certain things. How come he had never noticed this in women before? Did they all have such interesting bodies?

"Sasuke." she said and his eyes lifted up to meet hers. "Do you like pasta? You don't have much…"

"Hn," he said and then crossed his arms.

She pulled out two tomatoes and began slicing it. He knew he had had enough when she brought up her hand and wiped away some sweat from her brow.

He turned away, walking back into the room before and sitting back on that same little couch. This wasn't usual.

_You are weak. You are way too weak._

He sat there until she finished and when she did, he could smell the strong aroma of tomato sauce. She passed him the plate and then sat down where she was sitting before.

"You're not hungry?" he asked, noticing she hadn't gotten herself any.

"No." she said, waiting for him to take the first bite.

He did but said nothing. He enjoyed it but his face remained plain and she couldn't tell what he was thinking. It sort of annoyed her but she had to keep it in.

"Do you like-"

"Hn," he answered briefly and she half-smiled. She couldn't wait until tomorrow. "You're a good cook."

"Thanks." she said quickly, getting up and looking out the window. Getting attached was not an option.

He finished and put the plate on the table. Sakura quickly walked over and grabbed it, putting the plate in the sink and turning the water on. He was behind her but she dared not turn around.

"You're not psychotic today." Man, was he bad at striking up conversation.

_Oh this is going to get good. _

_I can feel it._

_Grab your popcorn everybody._

"Tomorrow." she said briefly and he scoffed. She could feel a strange connection between them suddenly and she knew what that would lead to. "You need to train harder. You suck."

He raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm better than you so-"

"I was going easy on you." Sakura spoke with little sympathy in her voice. She turned around, facing the stoic boy and leaned back against the sink.

"Funny." he said, his face not even cracking a smile. He walked forward, his anger rising. Who was she to tell him how his training was? What did she consider herself, a God? Her techniques were nothing compared to his.

"So Sakura," his lips curved into a small selfish grin. "When did you become such a slut?"

_Pause._

_Wait…what?_

She neared her eyes together.

"Are you like that with everyone or are you still attached to me like you were when we were-"

She brought up her hand instinctively to slap him and he grabbed it almost too quickly.

"No, no, no." he smirked a little wider. "Today is my day remember."

She fumed, trying to get out of his strong grip. "I would never love you again."

"Oh." he raised an eyebrow. "You _loved_ me? Sorry, I never noticed."

"Let me go." she said sternly, her voice changing slightly. It sounded more delicate.

He loosened his grip and she backed away from him, her face looking angrier than anyone he had even fought.

Sasuke still had the ego the size of an entire country. He thought so greatly of himself and cared of no one but himself. The anger she felt towards him only grew stronger. She stood straight and brushed herself off. She was much stronger than this and she knew his weakness- all guys were the same. They were all exactly the fucking same.

"Listen to me, Uchiha." she mustered up the courage to be inches from him and got on her tiptoes so their eyes were exactly on the same level. "There are 8 days left and do you know what's going to happen in those eight days?" She grabbed hold of his belt buckle and pulled him forward slightly. Her fingers began loosening the strap but her eyes remained on his. "I guarantee you're going to want me. You're just… going… to… want… me." She pushed out every word with more and more lust.

She slipped his buckle off, and let it hang against his pants. "And you know what I'm going to do when you tell me you want me?" Her eyes trailed from his pants back up to his eyes. "I'm just going to laugh, and laugh and laugh and _laugh_."

She stepped away from him, his mouth frowning into an ugly scowl. She walked passed him, feeling proud of herself. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back, pushing her back up against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her lower stomach and squeezed, knocking the breath out of her.

"Sakura," his voice sounded raspy and deep against her ear and she stiffened. This is not the way she imagined things to be. "There are two things you obviously don't know about me. One: I don't take any shit from any person." he squeezed her tighter. "And Two: If I wanted you… I'd have you in a second."

Sakura scowled getting ready to say something, but it only resulted in her breath being taken away again.

"Shut _up._ Just shut up." he glowered, pushing his lips against her ear. "You told me all guys were the same, yesterday." He smirked and she felt it. "You've got it all wrong. Actually, all _girls_ are the same and I can prove it too."

He tilted his neck slightly and seductively bit into her ear lobe. She responded by grabbing his thigh and squeezing.

He tightened his grip on her again, her breath now heavy. "See?" He said softly but with no affection, his lips still near her ear. "Did you know, the ear is the most sexually sensitive part of the body?" He paused, taking a moment to catch the strong smell of her hair. "Two can play at this game, Haruno."

"Let go." she said firmly, not helping but blush fiercely.

"You're a girl too, Sakura. Stop pretending as if you don't like it." He bit her ear again, her response the same. "I know how to get a girl to listen."

"I hate you." she choked and he quickly stroked her thumb against the bare skin of her stomach.

"Trust me, Sakura." he said flatly and cold. "I hate you much more."

He finally released her and she fell to the floor in a coughing fit. He watched as she regained herself and angrily got up. She stared him down for a few seconds, her face still red in embarrassment and then took a breath and walked to his door.

"See you tomorrow." he said confidently, that stupid, sexy smirk never leaving his face.

_Being speechless is normal._

_I'm sorry but did anyone else see that coming?_

_Oh well!_

_It's __**Sugar Sugar Candy!!**_

---

**LOL! Omg, I loved writing this. Sorry it was so late.**

**Leave some love with a review!**

**Love Anna**


	4. Day Three

**Hey guys! :) I know it's been long. Not too long though, so enjoy!**

**Love Anna!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sugar Sugar Candy!**

**Day Three**

_So basically… our prince is super angry._

_Our princess is super angry._

_And now…_

_I'm super angry!_

_**Sugar Sugar Candy!!!**_

Even though she was enraged like the heat of a hot, SUPER hot desert, she told herself that she would win in the end. Thus, she climbed those dementedly disgusting steps to the Uchiha's house and knocked only once.

He opened the door after a few minutes; he was already dressed that morning. He had a smug smile on his face, that stupid smile of victory and she knew it was game time. She quickly turned around and then flicked her wrist as a motion of following her. He obeyed, silently letting her lead the way.

_ATTENTION!_

_Princess Haruno Sakura has now become Sergeant Haruno._

_Listen up dweebs._

There was something different about him that day; it was probably that super ego coming to life right in front of her eyes. Overall, it made her angrier.

"You're angry." he said calmly, his voice low and masculine.

_No shit._

She whipped her head around, her eyes glowing brightly. "Shut up."

He merely smirked and stopped behind her as they approached her familiar home. She pulled a small toothbrush from her pocket and handed it to the Uchiha. "First off you can clean my floors with this."

He shrugged, as if he didn't care and then took the brush and walked inside the building. She rolled her eyes and followed.

"Can't you hurry up?" Sakura said with a slight cocky tone to her voice. She was watching tv while the Uchiha was cleaning her floors in front of her.

He didn't respond, meaning he was aggravated. Sakura smiled to herself and then continued flipping channels. Sasuke slowly crawled his way to the kitchen and then got up to stretch his arms. It was a nice kitchen; small and comfortable.

_Since when does Sasuke think of the word…_

_Comfortable?_

_Comfortable for what? A little bit of boom boom here and there?_

_To the window! To the wall!_

There were many cupboards, though, and he casually flipped them open to see what was inside. He made sure not to make any noise, or the pink-haired beast would be at him again. There was one cupboard which really caught his attention. Sure there was the regular cups and plates in the other ones but this one was stashed with tens maybe hundreds of potions; strange concoctions created by the Medic-nins of the village. He smirked to himself slightly. He never admitted it, but he found the whole making of potions idea to be fascinating.

He looked around quickly, making sure Sakura was still watching the television and then began searching through the potions. He wasn't going to use any, he just wanted to see what they were for.

_Nobody trusts you._

_Not even me, and I'm your biggest fan._

None of the potions' names made any sense and he could barely read them, the pen or pencil looked faded. He did see one though, and it caught his attention like when a lion locks eyes with it's prey, the deer. His eyes widened slightly and then he couldn't help but let out a small evil chuckle.

**Name undecided: Pill to knock one unconscious 25**

_Of course he had to find this one. _

_Sasuke-kun is EVIL._

_Actually __**Sugar Sugar Candy **__is evil._

It was written almost too clearly. He snatched it, again making absolutely no noise and then went back to the cupboard and grabbed a cup. Time to make Sakura go to sleep. Maybe she'd even die. He couldn't be blamed, well sure he would be but he'd just say he had no idea she would _die_.

Excited, he grabbed a cup and then went into the fridge and yanked out a bottle of lemonade.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked, walking through the door. Sasuke held his breath and quickly slipped the small bottle into his pocket. He pulled out the lemonade and faced her.

"I'm getting a drink." he said matter-of-factly and she raised an eyebrow.

"Get one for me too." she said in a bitter tone as she grabbed a small snack and walked out. Sasuke rolled his eyes and then slowly took out the bottle again. He filled two cups with the lemonade and then slipped a pill in one of them. He memorized which one it was and then placed the bottle back in the cupboard and walked out.

He placed the cup with the pill on the table and Sakura snatched it, not even willing to thank him. He sat down beside her and waited. She placed the edge of the cup to her lips and then swiftly turned to him. He looked away anxiously. Did it have an odour?

"Did I stay you can stop cleaning?" she asked rudely and he slowly got up. "Go." she said, taking a long, frustrated drink.

_The deed is done._

_Time to get the funeral ready._

Sasuke smirked as he walked back into the kitchen. It would only be minutes before she would be unconscious.

He grabbed his drink and drank it down to the end. Man, that was one nasty-ass drink. Completely bitter. Bitter lemonade.

Sakura came in and put her cup in the sink and then walked out. She didn't even acknowledge him. Sasuke felt weird, as if the world had begun to spin. He needed to sit down. Everything was becoming white.

_This is karma. _

_Time to call in Nurse Sakura._

Oh shit.

He grabbed his empty cup and just stared at it. How the fuck did that happen?

And then he collapsed.

_**Sugar Sugar Candy!!!**_

"Sasuke?"

Sakura was on her knees hovering over the raven haired. He came to, moving over to one side and slowly opening his eyes. The kitchen floor was much nicer from down there, he thought to himself and then shot upright, gawking at the pink-haired.

"What the hell happened in here?" Sakura asked, hinting very little worry in her voice.

He ignored her and slowly got up, still a bit wobbly. How long had he passed out for? What was he doing again?

"Well you're not done cleaning yet but you should just go home. I don't want you to die." she was rambling. "You'd think a ninja of your expertise would at least be able to clean a house. I guess not."

Sasuke got up slowly and then immediately spun around and faced Sakura. He pushed a finger to her lips which shut her up without hesitation and a small smirk appeared on his face.

_Damn that lemonade._

"You're actually really pretty…" he let that sentence linger for a moment, trying to get the right words together. "…once you shut up."

_Actually… I think I'm going to have to get me a batch of that Pill 25_

She neared her eyes together under his finger and then slapped his hand away. As she was about to speak, he shut her up again. This time not by his finger but actually by his lips; which were pushed hard against hers. She let out a scoff and then stumbled backwards, falling to the ground.

"What the he-"

"Sakura." he crouched down in front of her and pulled her shirt towards himself, letting her come closer towards him too.

She got a strong whiff of his breath and then gasped and immediately got up. He watched her as she ran to the same cupboard he was at and began searching for something. She pulled out the same nottle he did and counted the number of pills. She shut her eyes and angrily began cursing to herself.

Sasuke slowly sauntered towards her and grabbed the vile out of her hand.

"Do you know what this is Sasuke?!" Sakura screamed. He looked into the vile and smelled the contents.

"Well I put it in your drink, didn't I?" he snapped rudely, placing the bottle down.

"Yes, and _you_ were the one who drank it."

"And I passed out and I'm okay now. Let's move on."

_Move on to what? To where?_

_Ah… the bedroom… a cozy and COMFORTABLE place._

"No, you're not fine. You're completely unbalanced. This was a trial chemical, just an experiment that went wrong. It has some terrible side effects but you're lucky that I-"

He pulled her closer to him again and smelled her hair. His eyes glazed over for a moment and then focused right back on hers. "You are really, really sexy."

_Why does it have to be Sakura?_

_I don't get it. I'm just as good as she is._

_BETTER!_

_No I'm not. I need a life._

She reluctantly pulled back and shoved the bottle back into the cupboard. "This is really bad. I can't be here with you. Alone. In this house. Alone."

She began for the door but he grabbed her hand and tightly gripped it. "You afraid of me or something, Sakura?"

The cherry haired girl faced the boy and gave him half a smile. "I'm trying to help you."

"And I'm trying to help you."

"I don't need help."

"Well if you want to help me… then give me what I want." he eyes looked warm.

"You're sick." she said brightly, not trying to get him all worked up. People in this state were very fragile.

He slowly walked towards her, his hand still gripped on her arm, and then rested them on her hips. "So let me get this straight. You're going to play the nurse and I'm going to be the patient?"

"Yeah, you could say that, I guess." she said uncertainly.

He paused, the tension unbearable. "So, are you going to wear some sort of costume?"

_YAY!_

_Halloween!_

Her eye began twitching uncontrollably and just stared as that stupid smirk appeared on his face, as if he was having images.

"Yes." Sakura stuttered. "I'm going to go and get the costume now."

He pushed her towards a wall and rested each of his hands beside each ear. His breathing had become slightly heavy and he was inches away from her mouth. Her teeth clenched in fear and she nervously bit her lower lip.

"I can't wait that long, Sakura." he whispered seductively and leaned in to finally rest those dying-to-be-kissed lips on hers. She disappeared, only the smoke of her shadow clone left for him to actually realize what was going on. He smashed his head on the wall, thinking she was still there and then opened his eyes to nothing.

Sakura was running for her dear life. She needed to do something fast and she knew she had to find Naruto. He would help her. He always did during crisis's like this and this was definitely a crisis.

_Naruto causes crisis's._

_He doesn't help them._

As she neared his house, she spotted Sasuke at a near-by tree just waiting for her. He jumped from the tree and within milliseconds he was behind her.

"Playing hard to get now, Sakura?" he hissed, biting the bottom of her earlobe. She jumped up, but he quickly grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. She smashed into the ground but quickly got up and grabbed his arms to restrain him. He smirked and at once his sharingan was activated.

"Naruto!" she screamed loudly, knowing there was no possible way she had any chance.

"Why Naruto?" Sasuke cussed, pulling her in and wrapping his arms around her. "Oh fuck." he hissed, his eyes shifting over to Naruto's door. "He heard you."

He released her just in time for Naruto to come stepping out of his little home.

"Hey guys!" he said sweetly, totally oblivious to the world around him. Sakura stood frozen and Sasuke slightly nodded at him. "What's up Sakura?"

_Sakura plus worry plus Naruto plus a very, very horny Sasuke equals a massive threesome._

_If you're into that kind of thing._

As if everything in her body had become like jelly she suddenly collapsed in front of the boys.

Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke began checking her breathing and then lifted her up into his arms.

"Come, Naruto." Sasuke grunted, leading the blonde into his own house.

_Even when he's full of the stuff…_

…_he's always in control._

Sakura came to after about an hour and shrieked when she saw Sasuke hovering over her. Naruto quickly came to her side and grabbed her hand.

"What's wrong with you?" he whispered, truly concerned. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and sat down behind them both on a chair.

Her eyes shifted towards the raven haired and then widened. Naruto raised an eyebrow, seeming slightly aggressive now.

"What? Is he going to leave again?" Naruto said angrily and Sakura rolled her eyes.

_Naruto only thinks about Sasuke leaving or just him in general._

_Does that worry anybody else?_

She took a piece of paper and began scribbling something down. Sasuke had gone to the window and was looking out at the people of the village.

Naruto read the paper and then let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, so give him an antidote." Naruto whispered.

"I can't."

"Why?"

She gulped. "I can't explain it, Naruto. He's just- Well, he wants to- He's just not the way he always is."

He cocked his head. "I don't get it."

She let out a deep breath of air and grabbed the blonde by the collar. "He wants my _ass_."

_You could have said it 100 different ways._

Pause.

He let out an extremely gigantic laugh and then turned to Sasuke and back to her. "So what do you want me to do about that? Isn't that what you've always wanted Sakura?" His face twisted into a coy smile and she smacked him hard on the head.

"You idiot. Help me."

"Okay."

She explained the ingredients she needed in order to make the potion and then asked that he go find them while she tried her best to hold the Uchiha off. He agreed and, with the ingredient list in hand, he said a quick good-bye to his best friends and then ran out to do her bidding.

"Where is he going?" Sasuke asked sitting down at her bedside. She quickly got up and sauntered outside, disoriented. "You shouldn't be up yet." he motioned towards her and grabbed her arms.

Defeated, she followed him back inside and sat down on an armchair. "Naruto will be back soon." Her pestered tone made Sasuke cock his head slightly. He sat down on the arm rest beside her and then she felt herself being lifted into his lap.

"Hopefully not too soon." He grinned, slightly pulling down her shorts with his finger. He turned her towards him, giving her no choice but to straddle him and then began kissing her neck.

"Sasuke-" she paused, trying to tell herself that this was wrong and that she hated it.

"Mm?" he questioned, not planning to stop any time soon.

His lips were so… so… so…

_JUST LIKE ICECREAM!_

_BETTER THAN DIAMONDS!_

_Sorry. _

_Too excited._

"Sasuke!" she yelled angrily, jumping off him. He stayed seated, looking at her in confusion. "Just stop it!"

_Just rape her already._

"What am I doing?"

"You know what you're doing!" she screamed. "Don't come near me."

"I don't know why Sakura," he looked confused and slightly angry. "I just want you." He looked dead-pan serious, no expression being able to be read from his face.

"No you don't. You're just poisoned right now and plus… I have no interest in you." Sakura said annoyed and sat down.

_Party pooper._

"Oh."

There was a pause.

"Okay." Sakura said awkwardly.

"Is there anything you want from me? If not, I'm just going home." Sasuke said bitterly.

"Oh yeah, SSC." she mumbled. She couldn't just let him go home now. She had to wait till Naruto brought back the ingredients. "Go upstairs and clean Naruto's bedroom."

"Hn," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets and going upstairs. She followed behind him and sat on Naruto's bed as he began cleaning.

Bored, she leaned back and examined his bed-side table. There was nothing really interesting in particular except for a strange looking small book which was stuffed between the wall and the back of the desk. She pulled it out, the condition of it terrible, and slowly turned it over so she could read the back. She must have saw the word sex and lust at least four times.

A romance novel? What the hell was Naruto doing with that and why the hell was he even reading?

Boys read porn, not novels. But oh God, she could only just imagine what he did with a book like this. It was after all, probably much more descriptive and intense than what he could read in a porn magazine.

_Yay for lemons!_

She quickly threw it in front of herself on the bed and then pulled in her knees. Gross.

Sasuke cocked his head over to her and then continued straightening out Naruto's closet. Sakura just stared at the book. It had been turned so she could read the title.

_**Dark Fantasies**_

It intrigued her and she really wanted to open it up and start reading some of it. Books were something she could die for; especially the ones with romance and, though she hated to admit it, sex.

She just stared at it, an eyebrow cocked up. Maybe she could get the retarded obviously delusional boy to read it for her. It's not like he hadn't masturbated before and he was way to overdosed to even notice. She would take her chances.

"Oy, Sasuke." she snapped and he whipped his head back at her. "Read this for me."

He stared at the misshapen book in front of her, considered it for a moment and then walked towards it. She watched carefully as he grabbed it in his hands and sat down on the bed in front of her.

This wasn't awkward at all. She leaned back and grabbed a pillow. What mysteries and sexual desires did this book have in store for her? What interesting plot would she fall in love with now?

"From the beginning?" he asked briefly, making himself comfortable. He looked content, though his face had no expression. Must have been the drugs.

She thought about it. It was a big novel. Naruto would come too soon. "No, just pick a page in the middle and read from there."

"Okay." he stated, thumbing a page and then opening it. He didn't stop to scan it, only began reading from the top.

"She slowly ran her hand on his erect penis. Gary shuddered, his chained hands wanting to pull out, grab Liz and just fuck her as hard as he possibly-" Sasuke stopped, finally realizing what he was reading and looked at Sakura.

Sakura blushed, her eyes locked on his and her knees tightly squeezed together.

"Go on." she said, as if it was no big deal. He gulped and then found where he had stopped.

"-as hard as he possibly could. 'Fuck you, bitch.' he moaned, his penis just wanting to enter inside of her and uh… feel… her juices."

"Jesus." Sakura mumbled, pulling the pillow closer to her. "Talk about being kinky."

_Can you imagine Sasuke reading this?_

_I can't._

_I'm going to go to my corner now._

"She slowly removed her top in a very sexy manner. Liz knew how to turn on men, especially ones that were too stubborn to make an effort. She popped her bra open under her shirt, and then began lifting-"

"Oh God. Just stop." Sakura suddenly exclaimed, her face fully red now. "I'm frickin getting images. No wonder Naruto has this."

"Okay." Sasuke said, shutting the book and placing it back on the bed.

"Wasn't that so kinky?"

"Hn," he looked at her pink hair. "Do you want the same?"

"What?! No!" she screamed, throwing her pillow at him.

"Why?" he whispered, a small smirk appearing on his face.

Definitely the drugs.

"I'd rather kill myself."

"Sakura." he breathed, now hovering over her. He leaned in to her shoulder and then pushed back her hair with his nose. "We don't have to do it long."

"Sasuke. Get off me."

"No." he demanded. Sakura couldn't take it. He was driving her crazy and after that book, her hormones couldn't take it anymore.

But not with Sasuke. **Never** with Uchiha Sasuke.

She let out a shaky breath, her hands tightly gripping the covers of the bed. Sasuke ran his hands up and down her thigh and went under her shirt to her navel.

"Just tell me and I'm yours." he hissed, scratching at her stomach. She quaffed basically choking on her spit. She didn't know how to respond to him.

"If you don't say anything in the next three seconds, I'm going to take it as a yes."

_I don't think she remembers how to talk now._

She held her breath, her body and mind not thinking straight. Her knees clenched together tightly, a sensation bubbling in her stomach.

"One." he pulled his face close, his lips slightly touching hers. Her lower lip quivered in response, wanting to reach out and accept his offer. She held back.

"Two." His breath smelled good and his musky voice was more than just an invitation. The lips brushed ever so softly against hers.

"Three" he finished, her eyes slightly widening as his lips slowly latched on to her bottom one and lightly tugged at it. He caught her upper lip with his teeth and roughly pulled it forward, bruising it. She was still unresponsive.

"You taste good." he smirked, pushing his forehead against hers.

Suddenly Sasuke was pulled off the bed and slammed against the wall. Naruto tightly held him down with his elbow and then turned back to see if Sakura was all right.

"I see what you mean, Sakura. Good thing I came just in time."

_NARUTO._

_You ruin Kodak moments._

Part of her wanted to kill Naruto, but he was right. She quickly jumped off the bed and smiled.

"Yeah, thanks."

Sasuke looked dizzy, many overwhelming feelings taking over. He looked between Naruto and Sakura countless times and then fell into unconsciousness.

_Aw, he's so cute when he's retarded._

Sakura and Naruto pulled him on the bed.

"What is this doing here?" Naruto shrieked, grabbing his book and shoving it behind the desk. Sakura rolled her eyes and began looking around for the ingredients.

"They're in the kitchen." he grinned. "Be quick. Sasuke isn't one to be unconscious for long."

She quickly whipped up the potion and then sat down beside the Uchiha.

She sighed; she would never forget this day. Naruto nodded for her to just get it over with already and she gave him a hard glare. He looked confused.

"Oh, why aren't you with your CCS today?"

Naruto laughed sheepishly. "I am with her. Well my shadow clone is, at least."

She smiled back. Of course he would find a way out of it. She pushed the bottle of mixture up against Sasuke's lips and he slowly drank the contents until there was nothing left.

She put the bottle on the table and his eyes slowly opened.

"What the fuck are we doing here?" he cussed, his head sore and his back aching. He looked at the pink-haired, noticing her beaten upper lip and then quickly looked away.

He suddenly got a strong image of the both of them in bed, his mouth latched on to her upper lip. He wiped the image away.

"You drank the potion you were going to give me, you idiot." Sakura mused, leaning back on her elbows.

Sasuke neared his eyes together and then got out of bed. "You're delusional."

"Right."

He looked over at the blonde who was grinning widely and then cussed under his breath.

"Sasuke, just go home. You've had an interesting day." Sakura laughed, teasing him. He furrowed his eyebrows, his eyes slowly losing colour. How dare she embarrass him like that.

"Bitch." he swore and Naruto got up off the bed.

"Watch it, Sasuke. You're lucky she knew how to wake you up. If it wasn't for Sakura, you would still be weird and stuff."

_Naruto being over protective still freaks me out._

Sasuke rubbed his eyes. He couldn't remember a thing.

"Whatever." He walked to Naruto's door. "I'm out of here."

He walked out, leaving the two of them alone.

He was fucking sick of it all.

Fuck _**Sugar Sugar Candy!**_

_Don't worry guys! He'll be fine tomorrow!_

_It's __**Sugar Sugar Candy!!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**I hope you enjoyed that!**

**Leave some love with a review!**

**Xoxo Anna  
**


	5. Day Four

**Hello! Thank you for all of the kind reviews! I appreciate it!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Love Anna**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sugar Sugar Candy**

**Day Four**

_It's only the fourth day?!_

_It seems like ages._

Sakura was late and Sasuke was actually getting pissed off. Not that he wanted her to come that badly anyway but knowing she was late because it was _his_ day just pissed the shit out of him. He looked at a clock hanging above his door and frowned. It was already noon.

Frustrated he began pacing around and pestered, he flopped on the couch and stared at his door. She wasn't coming.

Sasuke was too stubborn to go and get her though and so decided he would just go for a "stroll" and if he accidentally "bumped" into her he would start the commanding.

There was barely anyone out. Usually the streets would be streaming with people but today there didn't seem to be a soul around. He hadn't realized but he had begun walking towards her house and within minutes he was standing in front of it. He saw a flash of pink hair by the window and quickly jumped atop a tree so he wouldn't be seen.

_Sasuke… the monkey man._

Sakura casually walked out and stretched out her arms. She had a small smile on her face. She yawned loudly and then went back inside, shutting the door. Sasuke grunted. She was sleeping when she could have been working for him. Typical of the bitch.

He climbed higher, her room window coming to view. He walked forward, hiding behind a small bunch of leaves, and slowly peered into the house.

She had just walked in and had an apple in her hand. She took a bite and then sat down on her bed. She wasn't even doing anything! It was as if she was deliberately waiting for him to come and get her.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

She still had that smug smile on her face. She got up and walked out of view. She came back with a towel and a small pile of clothes. Sasuke caught eye to a bra.

She took off her headband and placed it on the floor and then proceeded to remove her top. Sasuke watched dumbfounded and completely glazed over as her clothes slowly came off until she was only in her under garments. As she sauntered out of view Sasuke leaned forward, as any guy would, in hopes that she'd take off more but to his dismay she had already gone in the shower.

He leaned back against the tree and waited, even though he knew he could have been doing much more important things. He hadn't seen a girl completely naked before, though hard to actually admit and he knew that if it was any other guy, they would have waited for Sakura to come out of the shower too.

_Yes Sasuke, comfort yourself._

_You know you're a pervert._

Finally, after at least a half an hour, she walked out, a towel wrapped around her. With another small towel, she began drying her hair. Uncomfortable, Sasuke leaned in slightly. She turned to face the window when she suddenly met eyes with the onyx-eyed _pervert_.

"Sasuke!" She screamed loudly, covering herself up even more and running off to the side. Her head came to view as Sasuke opened up the window and stepped in. No use hiding now.

"G-g-get out!" she squealed, her face turning scarlet. Sasuke couldn't quite understand why. "Pervert!"

_How could he not understand why?_

"Go change." he said calmly, sitting on her bed and lying down.

She stared at him dumbstruck. "H-how dare you!"

"I said go change." he said firmly, opening one eye and attempting to peak under her towel from where he was lying. She closed her legs and grabbed a pillow, whipping it at him.

Sasuke frowned, getting up and opening her closet. She ran to him, completely confused.

"Wear this." He simply placed it in her hand and then sat back on her bed.

She stared at it for a second and then threw it on the floor. "You disgusting pig!"

"It's my day, isn't it?"

Embarrassed, she snatched the clothes and walked into the washroom. Sasuke was feeling… _powerful_. This game was the game of sweet revenge.

_**Sugar Sugar Candy!**_

Sakura slowly walked out wearing a super short dress. At any moment, it looked as though Sasuke would be seeing more than just legs. He got up and slowly walked around her, inspecting the dress. She was constantly pulling it down, completely mortified that Sasuke would even think of doing something like this.

"You wear this all day, only cause you were late this morning."

_REVENGE!_

She stood up straight and took in a breath. She could do this.

He led her outside and as she began putting on her shoes, he stopped her.

"No shoes." he said briefly.

"Fine." she smiled bravely, walking out into the sun. Her feet slightly burned under her but she was stronger than that. Sasuke casually sauntered out, a smug smile of victory spread on his lips. Sakura dared not meet eyes with the asshole and instead followed behind him slowly and painfully.

He led her to a small crowded area full of shops and saw Naruto following the man lady towards the market.

Sasuke had a sudden idea and walked up to the blonde. His SSC told Sasuke he had five minutes and then Naruto was hers again. He nodded his head and she walked forward admiring some watermelons.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto said cheerily. Sakura suddenly punched him hard in the stomach and the blonde, completely not expecting such an action, flew backward into a stand.

_We know you're angry… but why take it out on the stupid blonde?_

Sakura awkwardly stood and pulled down her dress.

"What was that for?!" Naruto screamed, getting up immediately and apologizing to the stand owners.

"Sorry." she said briefly. "I thought you were a shadow clone."

Naruto neared his eyes together. "She found out."

The man lady suddenly turned. "You have 3 minutes, Uchiha."

"Hn," Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Sakura…" Naruto's jaw dropped. "You look great."

"Shut up." she snapped.

"Sakura," Sasuke pointed to the mess she had created by pushing Naruto into the stand. There were fruits scattered everywhere on the ground. "Clean up that mess."

She started to redden. "What?"

Sasuke merely pointed again and she slowly walked forward. "Naruto," she yelled, turning around. "Don't look-"

"You can look." Sasuke said emotionless.

Naruto, confused, looked between them and then sheepishly smiled.

"N-Naruto!" Sakura said nervously. "You wouldn't look, right?"

_What do you think?_

Naruto didn't say anything.

"Hurry." Sasuke said impatiently.

Sakura crossed her arms and then looked at the fruits. She slowly bent over and quickly picked a few up.

Naruto let out a wolf whistle.

"Naruto!" she said frustrated wanting to beat the shit out of him.

She quickly picked up a few more and looked to the Uchiha angrily. He was still expressionless but his eyes were glued on her. She picked up the rest and let out a huge breath of air. Naruto started clapping.

"My life has been changed forever." he said in a more serious tone and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Sakura's eye twitched and she dramatically pulled her dress down and stomped towards the boys.

"Done." she said confidently and Sasuke nodded his head.

Sasuke yawned and turned around, facing the direction of his house. "Let's go."

He started walking away.

"Bye Sasuke! Bye Sakura!" Naruto said, a huge smile on his face. Sakura grabbed his collar and punched him hard in the face. Naruto flew backwards on the man lady who then grabbed him and punched him in the face again.

Sakura quickly caught up to the Uchiha and crossed her arms, walking beside him.

"Nice underwear." he commented pithily.

_Purple polka dot bikini?_

Sakura said nothing.

All boys were the same.

Kakashi suddenly appeared in front of them, his favourite book in hand and looking absolutely bored out of his mind.

"Kakashi?" Sakura questioned, pushing one hip out and resting on it. Kakashi looked at Sasuke first.

"Hey guys." he said, a small crease appearing on his blue mask signalling some sort of smile. Sasuke wished he could just rip it off.

_Kakashi plus mask equals Sakura and Sasuke and Naruto doing crazy things to find out what's behind it._

"What is it?" Sasuke said rudely, wanting to torture Sakura some more.

"Tsunade wants to see you."

"What is it?" Sakura inquired and Kakashi finally laid eyes on her. Slightly startled, he said nothing for a few seconds. Sakura glared him down and he cleared his throat and looked at Sasuke again.

"I don't know."

"Hn, okay." Sasuke said turning around towards Tsunade's office. Sakura looked down at her aching feet and then sighed.

"Why aren't you wearing shoes?" Kakashi asked blindly and Sakura shot him an evil glare.

_Because she doesn't feel like it!_

Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke and Sakura slowly trudged her way beside the raven-haired.

"This had better be good." she announced loudly.

Running was even more painful than walking but they made it to Tsunade's faster than usual. As they stepped into the office, they weren't surprised to see Tsunade standing with her back towards them and Naruto waving with that stupid cheery smile on his face.

"Tsunade." Sakura said, announcing their presence. She turned, facing them and Sasuke slightly flinched. He had forgotten how big her breasts were.

_Double G boobs._

"That was fast." she smiled, sitting on her big chair and looking at them. Her face dramatically changed and she looked stern. Sakura could tell they were going to get sent out to do some sort of mission. It was the first mission the three of them were doing together after a long time.

"It's nice to see you three together." she smiled. "The great Team 7."

Naruto and Sakura smiled. Sasuke did nothing.

"Sasuke, this is your first mission after 3 years. I think you're ready to start again. I decided I would send you three out again to see if you still believed in team work."

She shifted her weight uneasily in her chair and then looked at Naruto.

"It's not a difficult mission, merely a test to see if you three can settle things between yourself."

She cleared her throat. "I'm aware that you two haven't been talking for quite a while." Sakura and Sasuke both looked at each other briefly and Sakura rolled her eyes.

…

"Well they've been partnered up in a game." Naruto grinned.

"Oh, yes, that Sugar Candy Sugar game or something right?" she whipped her hand in the air and smiled. "That's a good start, I suppose. I think going out for missions is what really brings people together."

She laughed but nobody thought it was funny.

"You're to travel to the Land of the Wind. As you know, Gaara is the Kazekage of the Sand village. He requires a few medic scrolls and medical assistance from Sakura. They have been attacked for reasons no one is quite clear of. That's not important. What's important is that you guys go out there, deliver these scrolls and assist them in whatever they might need you to do."

"But why do all of us have to go if they require medical assistance?" Naruto cocked his head slightly to the side.

"Gaara has requested to see you Naruto and I wanted Sasuke to experience a mission again. It's a simple one, but he has to start again somewhere."

Sasuke took in a deep breath. What a waste of time.

"Oh, also, be safe while travelling to the Sand. Sources have told me that there is some sort of hideout nearby. You could travel right through enemy territory so be on your guard. I'm sure you all will be fine."

"Alright, we'll leave right away." Sakura said. "I just have to go home and grab some of my medical supplies."

"Yes." she smiled. "Oh… Sakura, why are you wearing that?"

Sakura flushed, pulling down her dress nervously.

"I like it." Tsunade said briefly and then dismissed them.

"I'll meet you guys at the gate." Naruto smirked, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"I'll just go home and grab my stuff." Sakura said and walked out of the building.

Sasuke walked back to his place, grabbed some stuff he may need and as he approached the gate, Naruto and Sakura were waiting for him. Sakura had changed and a small frown appeared on his face.

_Sasuke likes small dresses!_

……_on girls… of course._

"Let's go." Naruto said, gripping the scrolls. Sakura took them and put them in a little pouch that was hanging over her shoulder.

"It's going to take about two and a half days to get there if we go fast." Sakura informed, looking ahead to the trees. Sasuke cracked his knuckles and stretched out his arms.

"Sasuke, lead. I'll stay behind you both." Naruto motioned for the Uchiha to start.

Sasuke nodded and within an instance, the three of them had started running through the trees.

After sunset, Sakura stopped and told them it would be best if they made camp. After a few minutes of arguing with Naruto, he finally agreed and they started looking for firewood.

"Sakura." Sasuke announced randomly. "You set up camp. We'll make sure the area is safe."

"How about I make sure it's safe?" she said grumpily, crossing her arms. A small curve appeared on the boy she was addressing and she cussed under her breath remembering who's day it was.

Naruto laughed outrageously loud, receiving a hard thump on the head from the pink-haired. The boys left her completely alone as she set up camp.

"You're evil." Naruto smiled, jumping a few trees ahead and checking the surroundings. "What else have you made her do?"

Sasuke didn't answer but Naruto was persistent and after a few seconds the annoyed Uchiha basically had no choice.

"She's cleaned my house, trained with me, cooked for me, threw an apple at Neji's head and just stuff like that."

_That's kind of pathetic. _

"Wow," he frowned. "That sucks. I was thinking you'd do a little more, considering that dress and all."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Come on," he nudged his buddy. "You know what I mean. You _saw_ her in the dress. Isn't that the least bit tempting to you?"

"No."

"Well if it were me, I'd-"

"I really don't want to know, Naruto."

_Naruto would probably make her cook ramen…_

…_for all her life._

"Man, I wish Sakura was my SSC again." He shuddered, getting a strong image of the man-woman. "I got a he-she."

_I heard she _is _a man!_

When they were back, Sakura was just finishing putting up the tent. "I did pretty good guys!" she laughed, rubbing the back of her head in pride.

They made a fire and cooked up a rabbit which Naruto took the liberty in catching.

"So, Sakura." Naruto said, as he turned the rabbit with a stick. "Sasuke as your SSC, eh?"

Sasuke looked ahead, not bothering about the conversation.

"Yep."

"I bet you like that."

"Shut up."

There was an awkward silence.

"Man, I want some ramen!" Naruto leaned back and looked up at the stars. "And my back is killing me."

"Why?" Sakura asked, pulling the rabbit out of the fire.

"Stupid man-lady made me work too hard."

_Doing what? Wash her __man__derwear?_

_Bad joke. I know._

"Sakura," Sasuke's eyes met with hers. "Give him a massage."

She twitched for a moment and then walked over to the blonde.

"Turn around." she said rudely, kicking his side.

"Thank you!" Naruto grinned and did as she said.

Naruto let out a strange rumbling, satisfied groan. "Wow, Sakura!"

She sweat-dropped. "Sasuke! Make her give you one too!"

"Fine." he said slowly, feeling a bit sore himself. He deserved it, after all, for drugging himself the day before and doing who knows what.

_Becoming totally HOR-NAY!_

She crawled over to him and squeezed his back as hard as she could. He let out a small breath of air and his head slumped over in delight.

"I told you she was good."

"Hn," he said breathily. She squeezed harder. "Watch it," he warned. "One more time and I'll make you wear nothing but leaves."

_And you would like it._

"You disgust me." she whispered under her breath.

"You probably love him teasing you!" Naruto pointed out, ripping the rabbit into three pieces.

"Enough." Sasuke said simply, taking some rabbit and putting it in his mouth.

Sakura looked at her watch and smiled.

"Hn," he yawned, finishing up and getting up. "I'm going to bed."

"Not so fast!" Sakura screamed, getting up and pointing at him. "It's midnight."

"So?"

"It's my turn."

Naruto laughed. This was better than the movies!

"Okay." Sasuke neared his eyes together. "Morning."

"No. Come to my tent. You'll sleep there tonight."

"Oh!" Naruto squealed. "Sasuke, you're going to get lucky tonight!"

"He wishes." Sakura snapped, grabbing Sasuke's arm and pulling him towards her tent. He pulled away and with a small frown, stepped inside it.

"What do you want?"

"Sit." Sakura ordered and he did so. She sat down and put her feet on his lap. She took off her shoes and revealed the many blisters and sores her feet had gotten.

"I got these because of you." she smiled. "And now, you will heal them." She handed him some cream and a bandage.

Sasuke stared at the hideous feet for a few seconds before actually listening. He gulped and spread the cream on her toes and the rest of her foot. She flinched slightly as his hand moved across her foot.

_Ninja feet smell._

"You're tickling me." she giggled and when he looked at her, she became stoic again. "Stop."

When he finished, he looked at her, trying to read her expression.

"Now kiss it better."

Sasuke stared at her toes and then raised an eyebrow.

"Well?" she asked, looking at her nails.

_Shudder._

He sneered, and as he leaned towards her foot he changed his mind and pushed his lips against hers. She rebounded, pushing him off her.

"What are you doing?!" she screamed.

"You asked me to _kiss- it-- better---_" He had an evil grin on his face. A satisfied one.

"Disgusting."

"Thank you." he smirked. He got up. "I'm going to bed."

"No." she leaned back. "I want you to tell me a story."

"I don't know any."

"Tell me a story, Sasuke." she yawned, closing her eyes.

"Once upon a time there was a boy and then he died and then he went to hell. The end."

_That was AMAZING!_

Sasuke opened the tent. Sakura took his shirt and pulled him back, letting him fall down beside her. He stared up at the tent's ceiling in frustration.

"_Why_ did you create such a stupid game?"

"None of your business." she snapped, suddenly hovering over him.

He looked deep into her eyes for a second and then looked away.

"Close your eyes." she told him and he did. He felt her get off him. There was a minute of rustling and then she told him to open her eyes again. She was wearing her pyjamas which was just one silky, almost see through, slip.

"Did you look?" she sounded worried.

"No."

"Good." She smiled. "Let's play a game."

"What game?"

"I'll ask you ten questions and you have to answer them completely honestly."

_I want to play a game with Sasuke!_

He thought about it for a moment but then realized he really didn't have a choice. "Okay."

"Okay, you can't lie and you only have to answer yes or no."

"Hn," He was too tired. "Can I go to sleep after?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

She sat cross-legged in front of him and he tried his very best not to look between her legs.

"Do you still want to kill Itachi?"

_Are you secretly gay?_

"Yes." Sasuke answered immediately.

_Jesus christ! Don't be THAT honest!_

"Did you want to come back to Konoha?"

_Do you like eating icecream?_

"No." Sasuke closed his eyes.

: (

She frowned. "Why?"

"Only yes or no questions, Sakura."

She sighed. "When you came back, did you want to talk to me?"

_Do you have a crush on Sakura?_

"No."

_LIAR!_

Sakura didn't say anything after this for a while. Sasuke couldn't tell what she was thinking. He _was_ being honest.

"Do you like Sugar Sugar Candy?"

_Do you have a crush on Hinata?_

"No."

_Thank God. Some of us were starting to get worried._

She paused, scratching her forehead. "You are so _blunt_."

"Hn,"

"Do you… enjoy spending time with me?"

_Do you want to sleep with Naruto?_

"Sometimes."

_No comment._

"When?" her eyes sparkled momentarily.

"Only yes or no."

"Do you think I hate you?"

"No."

Sasuke yawned loudly and Sakura tapped him hard on the shoulder. "Don't sleep."

"Okay."

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

Sasuke paused, opening one eye and looking at her face.

"What?" she frowned.

"Yes." he said finally and she smiled slightly.

"Did you enjoy kissing me?"

Another pause. "Sasuke!"

"What do you think?" he snapped.

"Have you ever even had a real kiss?"

"No. No point."

"What do you mean no point?"

"Why would you want to get attached to someone? People have more important things to do than kiss." A strong image of his brother came to mind. He had to get back to training.

"How the hell would you know?" she said annoyed and he sat up.

"Waste of time."

"You're wrong."

"Prove me wrong." He looked at her lips. "Kiss me."

"Why the hell are you ordering me around now?"

"Exactly. Point proven." he rolled his eyes.

"How about you kiss me instead?"

"I already did, remember?"

"You are _so stubborn_."

"Thank you."

"I have one more question." she grinned, her cheeks turning slightly red.

"Hn,"

"Do you _want_ me to kiss you?"

He sneered, rubbing the back of his head.

…

"Yes."

_WOW!_

She smiled shyly, and looked down at her pyjamas. She chuckled, twirling her hair in her finger.

"Sasuke?"

He didn't say anything and watched as she slowly got up and walk towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his dark eyes. She slowly neared in, closing her eyes and curving her lips into a small grin.

Centimetres apart from him, she opened her eyes and pushed her nose against his.

"Goodnight Sasuke." she whispered, and then pulled away and stepped back.

He stared at her dumbstruck and cussed under his breath. Of course.

"Go to hell." he hissed, turning around and angrily stepping out of the tent. As he walked back to his tent, all he could hear was her stupid laughter.

_**Sugar Sugar Candy!!**_

**

* * *

**

**I really hope you enjoyed that. Next update will be soon this time.**

**Much love,**

**Anna**


	6. Day Five

**Sugar Sugar Candy**

**Day Five**

_Mission time. _

_Super Team Seven!_

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed, shaking the Uchiha obnoxiously. Sasuke slowly got up and opened his eyes, seeing the blonde. What a terrible way to start the morning. "We have to go!" Naruto squealed. "Sakura and I have been waiting for ages."

At least he got ready quickly. Sakura tapped her foot impatiently. She kicked her bag of supplies to the Uchiha to start off her day of ordering. He twitched, remembering the night before, and then sulkily picked up the stuff. She started ahead, ignoring his existence completely.

_She's evil I tell you! _

_EVIL!_

"She's so annoying when it's her day, isn't she?" Naruto said, trying to start conversation as they hopped from tree to tree. "She asks for too much."

That was true.

"It's okay, you can get her back tomorrow." Naruto smiled wide and suddenly collided into the pink-haired beasts' back. "What is it Sakura?" he said, slightly pissed that they had stopped moving. "We have to get there to see Gaara!"

"I know!" she said annoyed. "Those leaves are good medicinal herbs." She pointed below them. "Sasuke, go and grab some."

Sasuke jumped down to where she was pointing. There were three different types of plants and he wasn't sure as to which one was the one she wanted. He looked up, seeing her intensely arguing with Naruto. He'd go with his instincts.

He picked the plant in the middle and after picking the leaves he jumped back up and showed them to Sakura. She took them in her hand and then immediately threw them to the ground.

"You idiot!" she squealed, grabbing his hands now and looking at them. They had become all white and full of small red dots. She laughed loudly and Sasuke just neared his eyes together.

_Sasuke has the chicken pox._

_Time for a lotion rub… by me…_

"What is that?" Naruto said, backing up.

"Wrong plant, obviously. It's some poisonous plant Tsunade had warned me about. You'd better sit down, Sasuke. Even touching it can cause scratching and fever."

"Thank you." Sasuke said sarcastically, sitting down against the tree. Naruto angrily sat down where he was standing and let out an angry huff of air.

"Well, is there anything we can do to cure it faster?" Naruto wanted to go.

"Well yes, all we need is 14 wild mushrooms." Sakura said, just as annoyed as he was.

"I'll go find them fast!" Naruto said happily, jumping away.

_Aw. So helpful._

_We love you Naru-Naru._

Sakura pulled Sasuke's hands forward and with a quick hand signal, her hands began to glow. She pushed it against his palms and he leaned back in pain, cussing loudly.

"Just wait for the mushrooms!" he basically screamed. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"The mushrooms won't do shit. I just had to get that idiot away from me."

_Oh…_

_Maybe you aren't so helpful._

Sasuke attempted a sly smile but failed miserably with the amount of pain. She finally released, and he pulled his hands towards himself immediately.

"That should help it heal faster. We should be out of here in no time."

"Hn," he said groggily.

"Sorry about that. I should have told you which one it was."

Sasuke didn't reply and instead stared at the tiny red dots. When he looked up, Sakura seemed to be observing him.

"What?" he said, frustrated. He probably looked weak. Stupid plant.

_He probably looked weak?_

_HAVE YOU LOOKED AT YOURSELF IN A MIRROR?_

"Nothing- I was just thinking of what you said last night."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sakura waited for him to say something but after a few minutes gave up and decided to change the subject.

"Wow, is it really that difficult to find 14 mushrooms?" she pulled in her knees, awkwardly. Sasuke was still looking at his hands as if he was trying to psychologically make them disappear. "Let's play another game."

Sasuke let out a huge sigh and then looked up at her big green eyes.

"You ask _me_ 5 questions."

"Why only 5? You asked me 10 yesterday."

"'Cause you don't have to know everything about me. 5 questions. Yes or no questions only."

_YAY! AGAIN!_

"Fine." Sasuke paused. "Are you a virgin?"

She panicked. "What kind of question is that?"

_Have you ever hopped on one foot, while eating a cake and drawing a monkey?_

"Answer it."

She paused. "No."

"Answer it."

"That is the answer."

_Aw. YOU SUCK._

He neared his eyes together for a moment, as if in deep thought about this. "Okay."

"Next question." she said hastily, looking around to see if Naruto had been close enough to hear her.

_Do you want me to draw you a monkey?_

"Did you lose it to Naruto?"

"No!" she screamed, flailing her arms slightly. "Never!"

_I LIKE MONKEYS, OKAY? _

Sasuke's lips curved upward. "Okay." He was relieved by this.

"No more questions." she pursed her lips.

"Why did you create Sugar Sugar Candy?"

_That's not a yes-no question._

She laughed. "It was just a thought me and my friends had one year, so we just decided to give it a try with our closest friends and soon everyone wanted to join."

"How far would you go in doing a SSC task?"

_Neither is that. _

_DAMMIT SASUKE, WHY ARE YOU RETARDED?_

"Well…it is my game so I suppose there aren't any limits?"

"Even the dirty stuff?"

She hesitated. "Yes."

"And if we did any of that…" Sasuke paused. "Would you enjoy it?"

_Oh. I would. _

She laughed again. "Hey, these are supposed to be yes or no questions!"

"That is a yes or no question."

"You already asked me five anyway." she said grumpily.

Sasuke looked back down at his hands, which seemed to be a bit better.

"Where is Naruto?" he said angrily.

"Here they are!" Naruto smiled, jumping down from above them. "Eat up Sasuke."

He shoved the mushrooms into Sasuke's mouth, not giving a care in the world to the countless gagging noises and muffled choking.

_No. You're not useless. _

_It's not possible._

"Good job Naruto." Sakura said sincerely, getting up and stretching out her arms. "How are you feeling Sasuke?"

"Better." He got up after her and looked ahead. "We should probably keep going."

"I think we can make it." Naruto's eyes began to shine with anxiety.

_Naruto's eyes shine for only three reasons._

_1. For Missions_

_2. For Sasuke_

_3. For Ramen_

_It's sad- but it's life._

And so they were off again, on their adventure. Naruto, not giving a care as to anything, Sakura wanting to talk anxiously to Sasuke again and Sasuke wondering what the hell was going on between them.

They travelled for a long time without any conversation. Sakura and Naruto would make some small talk and so would Naruto and Sasuke but Sakura and Sasuke never bothered to even make eye contact.

"Sasuke." she said slowly, turning to him. "Carry me."

He knelt down and she got on his back, a small smile on her face. They were off again.

"You could go a bit faster you know."

"Impossible since you're so fat."

_If she's fat… then we must all be whales._

"Stop!" she ordered. He stopped harshly, letting her fly off of him. She regained quickly and bounced towards him, coming merely 2 millimetres from his face. "I'm not fat."

"Woops." he said sarcastically, jumping ahead.

She took in a deep breath and calmed down.

"Naruto." she smiled, jumping to him. "How much longer till we're there?"

"I don't know. We should be there soon."

"Good. Cause I can't stand him."

Naruto frowned. "What's he doing?"

"Being himself." she twitched, turning to the Uchiha.

"Are we going or what?" he called from afar. "We don't have all year you know!"

"Shut up!" Sakura screeched. "Let's go Naruto."

She was angry.

Nobody called Sakura fat.

_Seriously. Can you imagine if Sakura was fat?_

_I'm sorry. Just picture that for a second. Picture the scene with Sasuke saying Thank you._

_Imagine her being the size of an elephant._

_Okay now stop- it's enough for one day._

"He's always been like that." Naruto squinted up at the sun.

"I know. It's sickening."

Naruto shook his head. "I don't think I could imagine Sasuke any other way. Remember when he drugged himself? What if he was like that all the time?"

Sakura shuddered but then remembered how much attention he had given her and instead smiled.

"I think I'd enjoy it."

"Well it'd creep me out!"

"I said, can you guys hurry?" Sasuke yelled, hovering over them. "What are you talking about?"

"None of your business!" Sakura snapped.

The chicken haired looked to the blonde who shrugged and then hopped forward.

"It better not be about me." he whispered.

"So what if it is?" she neared her eyes together. "I don't-"

Sasuke pushed a finger to her lips and looked up to the air. Naruto came back towards them, his face looking troubled.

"I sense it too." Naruto said sternly, both of them stepping in front of the girl.

Sasuke brought out a kunai and shot it to the right of him and into a bush. There was a sharp rustling of leaves but nothing else.

"Someone's there." Sakura hissed, turning around and scoping the area behind them.

Sasuke jumped forward, a kunai in hand and disappeared behind the same bush that rustled moments ago.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called, but she knew it was of no use.

Literally seconds later, Sasuke appeared from behind the green with a man in his arms.

…_What the…?_

"Well that was easy." Naruto sweat dropped. The man was shaking.

"Please don't hurt me!" he whimpered.

"Can I kill him?" Sasuke asked smirking.

"No!" Sakura screamed.

"I was kidding." He sighed, releasing the man. He struggled to get up and then tried to dash for the forest. Naruto grabbed him.

"Did someone send you?" he asked kindly.

"Yes! Please! Don't hurt me."

"We won't." Sakura smiled. "Who are you?"

"We're-"

Sasuke stabbed him with a kunai.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed. The man popped into an air of smoke and a log appeared.

"Clone." Sasuke said solemnly.

"Wow, how come I couldn't sense that?" Naruto sighed.

"Well, they were spying on us." Sakura hopped above and scoped the area again.

"I don't think they'll bother us." Sasuke cracked his knuckles. "They know we're much stronger than them and we don't even have anything on us. I'm guessing they're just some local thieves. Let's just continue on our way?"

"Who made you king?" Sakura snapped, jealous of his abilities.

"He's right." Naruto called above. "They don't really have a chance."

Sakura fumed, stomping her foot countless times on the ground and then coming to her senses. They were right, there was no way they'd come back and it would be best to leave. However, her insides had another idea.

"No!" she said loudly, startling the Uzumaki slightly. "Sasuke! We are going to find them all!"

Sasuke jumped in front of her and raised an eyebrow. "There's no point. We're leaving."

"Are you saying no to me?" she cackled, her face looking demonic.

_She's scary._

Sasuke looked at Naruto who looked furious.

"Sakura!" Naruto squealed. "Let's just go!"

"No!"

She was being a bit idiotic, and she knew it too but her jealousy was taking over and she wanted to prove them both wrong. Those thieves… were planning something!

"I want 20 meters scoped at every angle!" she commanded. "Naruto, I don't care if you don't do it but Sasuke better."

_Okay. Now imagine her saying that being the size of an elephant._

_My apologies. This is going to haunt me forever._

"Wow." Naruto sighed.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and then turned his back on them. "I'm going to see Gaara. I don't care if you come or not."

"I'm with you!" Naruto smirked, jumping in front of him.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled out angrily, appearing in front of him and crossing her arms. "You better listen to me!"

"Or what?" he asked casually, pushing her aside.

Sakura grabbed his collar and shook him countless times. He froze for a second and then disappeared in smoke, like the thief had. Shadow clone!

_She got pwned._

Sakura furiously turned to Naruto who had also become a log. They had abandoned her and she didn't even notice. She was extremely mad now; super, extremely angry.

"She's going to murder us." Naruto shuddered, hopping beside Sasuke. They were kilometres away by now.

"Eh." he shrugged and then pointed ahead. "It's over there."

"Finally!" Naruto grinned, getting down on the forest floor and walking towards the gates. "I'm pooped."

Sasuke hopped down beside him and put his hands in his pockets. Sakura was definitely going to kill him but he could care less. The mission was more important than a stupid game. However, he thought, if it was his day… maybe he'd be angry if she ran away too. Oh well, she would have to deal with it.

"I'll go see Gaara. Shouldn't take long." Naruto turned and started to run. "Oh! You wait for Sakura!" he called out and then disappeared.

Great. He would have to wait for her highness and she would probably start a fit. In fact, knowing Sakura, she might even try an act of violence. Sasuke kept his guard up and sure enough he sensed her chakra, strong and hard, approaching with lightning speed.

"Too easy." he rolled his eyes and jumped up into a near-by tree. He spotted her jumping through the forest, her hands tightly squeezed and her face in a deep frown. He disappeared, appearing behind her and backed behind another tree. He slowly began following her, wondering what exactly she would do and how long it would take for her to notice him. She wouldn't, he was pretty sure.

She stopped to take a small break and sat down, fuming and talking to herself. Sasuke rolled his eyes but then stopped as he sensed more chakra approaching from all around her.

"Hey!" someone called from close to Sakura. "Hand over everything you got!"

Sakura stood up and stood her ground. "I don't have anything."

Around 10 to 15 guys all came out and surrounded her. Sasuke merely watched, sitting down and making himself comfortable. She could handle it.

She got into position and waited till they approached. One guy came forward and was quickly punched out. Sakura smiled to herself as if she had accomplished something great when even Sasuke's late grandmother could have done better.

Hand signs were formed and suddenly there were two of each enemy. Sakura punched the ground, the earth shattering, and a third of the clones disappearing. She ran ahead, fighting each of them head on and defeating them one by one. However, they kept coming and Sasuke was getting pestered. How many theives were there?

He jumped down in front of Sakura and sighed.

"You!" she screamed, angrily, sweat rolling down her forehead.

In what seemed like 5 seconds, everyone was on the ground and either moaning or completely silent. Sakura gazed at Sasuke's amazing ability and then pounced him. Unfortunately, Sasuke wasn't expecting this.

"You jerk!" she squealed, holding his collar.

"Don't touch me." he said sternly. He slowly got up and pushed her off of him.

"How dare you just leave me like that!"

"You should be thanking me for saving you."

"I could have handled it."

"Clearly."

"Asshole."

"Hn,"

She frowned and began walking away from him.

He followed.

"Stop following me."

"Okay." He said casually, hopping onto a tree and disappearing.

Sakura wiped the sweat off her forehead in defeat. "I hate boys." She mumbled to herself.

_All the single ladies. Put your hands up!_

Sasuke, above, didn't actually leave her. He was still following behind, being as silent as possible.

She was still talking to herself when she suddenly disappeared. Sasuke felt her presence behind him, her mouth close to his ear.

"You still following me?" she whispered.

"You can't take care of yourself."

He turned around to face her, his heart picking up its pace strangely.

"What can I do to really piss you off?" she hissed.

"Nothing." He smirked.

"I wouldn't say that. You seemed pretty pissed yesterday when you didn't get that kiss."

He rolled his eyes angrily and tried to push her away when she grabbed his hand.

"Hold it." She smiled. "All day."

"What?" his eye twitched.

"You heard me…"

"Fine." He said sternly, tightening the grip.

She squeezed harder. "Aren't you just adorable." She said through gritted teeth.

Hand in hand, they made it to Sand Village. They waited by the entrance until Naruto was finished. When Sasuke saw him approaching, he tried to let go of Sakura but no- she held on tight.

"Uh-" Naruto was kind of speechless. "Hey guys."

"Hi Naruto!" Sakura smiled evilly. "What did Gaara have to say?"

"Can't say." He looked towards the village. "He needs you to assist some people Sakura."

"I know." she tugged on Sasuke's hand and dragged him to their local care facility.

Sakura's hand dropped from his at the sight of the injured. They were everywhere, men and women laying on small cramped beds and moaning or unconscious.

"What happened?" she hissed and Naruto sighed, stepping in front of them both and inspecting the damage.

"They're having wars with another village. Tsunade refuses to be involved."

"Who?"

"Gaara spared the details." Naruto shook his head. "…thankfully."

"We should help them."

"Yeah, but what can I do?"

Sakura went over to a sink and began washing her hands. Sasuke stood at the front, feeling completely useless.

_Sakura the princess, is now in power!_

"Sasuke, I need you to carry these scissors and bandages for me while I start the healing. Am I clear?"

Sasuke approached her slowly and held out his hands. She handed him the supplies and then rushed over to a woman.

"Hey-" she whispered. "You alright?"

There was no response from her and Sakura winced. "Okay- I'm going to start the treatment now."

Her hand began to glow and she quickly ran it over her thigh, where there was a deep cut.

"So how long-"

"Quiet." Sakura ordered Sasuke. She looked up at him briefly and then back down at the thigh.

Though he should have been mad- he couldn't help but admire her talent and her power.

"Are you listening to me? Give me a bandage!"

He fumbled and handed her one.

"One down. Let's go over there."

It took about the entire day to get through only half the people and though Sakura wanted to continue, she knew her chakra was running low and she had to rest. She decided that she would be more efficient if she rested up.

She sat down against a rock as the sun began to set and wiped the sweat off her brow. The boys were no where to be seen and she liked being alone after work. She closed her eyes and let the warmth of the sun sink in. She felt accomplished.

"Hey-"

Sakura quivered. She didn't even feel Sasuke's presence. He was sitting down on the other side of the rock, gazing at the village- particularly a boy and his brother playing some sort of game.

"Hi." she replied, bringing in her knees and closing her eyes again.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Sasuke reached over and handed her an apple.

"Here."

"Thanks." she sighed, taking it from him. "Oh-" she laughed. "So much for ordering you around today."

He didn't say anything.

"Whatever, it doesn't-"

"You've improved." he said softly, slightly hoping she wouldn't hear.

She let the words melt before smiling and turned to him.

He gazed at her for a second and then looked at his feet.

"So have you."

He smirked, stretching his arms up and then digging his fingers into the sand.

She brightened and looked back at the sun. "Thank you Sasuke." She reached over and grabbed his hand.

He looked at their hands for a second and opened his mouth when she interrupted.

"Hold my hand for the day remember?"

With an eyebrow raised slightly and a small grin appearing on his face, he got up and made himself comfortable beside her.

The sunset wasn't so bad- especially when there was company.

_KODAK moment. _

_Say cheese!_

_No wait- say _**SUGAR SUGAR CANDY!**

* * *

**Much love, **

**Anna **


End file.
